Descubriéndome
by Claudia1542
Summary: La llegada del grupo de Rick a Alejandría no sólo cambia las cosas en la comunidad, si no también la vida de algunos de ellos. Durante una de sus salidas con su nuevo compañero Aaron analizará lo que siente y lo que quiere, con Daryl a su lado complicándole las cosas. [Daryl x Aaron] [Rated T por futuro lenguaje obsceno y escenas sexuales]
1. El supermercado

**Yo siempre solía decir que prefería a Daryl soltero que "liándose" con alguien, porque nadie me parecía que congeniase de verdad con él. Y seguí con esa idea durante cinco temporadas de amor incondicional al personaje. Pero, oops, de repente Aaron entró en escena y desmontó toda mi película de Daryl asexual xD**

 **Por eso me decidí a escribir esta tontería enorme, dónde voy a intentar plasmar lo que mi imaginación me dice que debería pasar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de AMC, Robert Kirkman, Greg Nicotero y Frank Darabont (entre otros). Yo sólo los voy a usar para nuestro disfrute personal (y el de ellos, seguro)**

 **Empezamos con un capítulo POV de Aaron**

 **:3  
**

* * *

Un sonido me despertó. Normalmente no me asustaría un ruido en mitad de la noche, pero últimamente había aprendido a estar preparado para todo en cualquier momento. Así que me sobresalté y me senté rápidamente en la cama, listo para lo que viniera, pero después del estruendo todo volvió a quedarse en silencio. Solté el aire que había estado aguantando en los pulmones y me dispuse a investigar qué había pasado.

Miré atrás y Eric seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Increíble. El reloj de mi mesita de noche marcaba las seis y veinte de la mañana, así que lo dejé dormir un rato más.

Si el ruido no había sido causado por él era porque alguien o algo había entrado en mi casa. Metí mis pies en las zapatillas rápidamente y salí al pasillo. Apenas entraba claridad por las ventanas pero no encendí ninguna luz. Me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso y bajé las escaleras como si el que estaba donde no debía fuera yo. Llegué al comedor y seguía sin haber nadie, pero otro ruido me alertó.

Me di la vuelta y vi luz salir de la puerta que daba al garaje. Respiré hondo y dejé que todo mi cuerpo se relajara. Me di cuenta de cuánto realmente me había asustado y de cómo había cambiado mi vida desde que Rick y su gente vivían en Alejandría. Unos meses atrás jamás habría pensado que un caminante pudiera estar tan cerca de mi casa, mi zona segura. Pero ahora ya no podía vivir despreocupándome dentro de esos muros. Por una parte estar siempre alerta me hacía sentir más seguro, pero por otro lado echaba de menos sentirme así sólo cuando no estaba en la comunidad.

Abrí la puerta del garaje con cautela, aunque ya sospechaba lo que iba a encontrarme.

Daryl se sobresaltó al oír la puerta y se volvió a mirarme. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos volvió a girar la cabeza y siguió recogiendo las herramientas que se habían caído de la caja que sujetaba en las manos. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, para que Eric pudiera seguir durmiendo, y me acerqué a él para ayudarle.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

No pareció escucharme porque siguió recogiendo sin abrir la boca. Ni siquiera me miró cuando me agaché a su lado y cogí una llave inglesa del suelo.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte- seguí, porque no me importaba hablar sólo-. Pensé que había entrado alguien en casa... o algo.

\- Me dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera- me contestó, como si escupiera la frase.

Quizás se había sentido atacado por mis palabras, pero yo estaba realmente lejos de estar enfadado o molesto. Sonreí sin saber por qué y metí un destornillador en la caja, finalizando así la tarea.

\- Y lo mantengo, puedes venir cuando quieras. Pero intenta no asustarme así.

\- La caja se me ha resbalado y yo... No quería despertarte.

\- No pasa nada, aunque no suelo madrugar los días que no tengo nada que hacer- bromeé, puesto que apenas nunca tenía ninguna obligación real de buena mañana.

\- Puedes acompañarme si quieres- dijo dándome la espalda, evidentemente evitando mirarme-. Tengo que salir a buscar algo.

\- ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

Me senté en una banqueta de trabajo y el frío metal me dio un escalofrío. Daryl me echó una rápida mirada y me señaló la moto.

\- Tengo que cambiarle una pieza.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Ayer te fuiste y estaba bien, ¿no?

\- A mitad del camino de vuelta empezó a fallar y a perder potencia.

Daryl empezó a hablar en un tono de voz normal y animadamente sobre su moto. Realmente costaba sacarle a aquél hombre alguna frase larga para poder sostener una conversación. Pero como yo hablaba por los dos, siempre conseguía involucrarle. Conversar sobre la moto, sin duda, era algo que le gustaba y siempre lograba hacerle hablar.

\- Anoche cuando Rick y yo llegamos la dejé en la puerta del garaje, para no molestaros- siguió-. Pero no estaba tranquilo así que vine a ver si podía arreglarla.

No contesté porque realmente quería oírle hablar. Me daba igual si era de la moto o del tiempo que hacía. Por eso me quedé ahí sentado escuchando como me contaba que necesitaba un carburador de determinado tamaño y los que yo tenía no servían. Yo asentía sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba contándome, pero de vez en cuando me miraba y yo quería perecer interesado.

\- Voy a coger un coche y salir a buscar.

\- Hay un taller mecánico a unos treinta kilómetros al norte que no parece haber sido demasiado saqueado- le expliqué-. Puedo indicarte cómo llegar.

Se me quedó mirando unos segundos sin decir nada, seguramente procesando mis palabras. Sus pequeños ojos azules me miraron a través del flequillo, y yo no quise decir nada para darle tiempo a contestarme. Enseguida su vista volvió a fijarse en la herramienta que tenía en la mano.

Entonces me sentí un poco ridículo. Sentado ahí en esa banqueta, vestido únicamente con una camiseta blanca interior y unos enormes calzoncillos azules nada favorecedores. Y para colmo, con unas zapatillas de andar por casa de cuadros dignas de un octogenario. Luego sentí una punzada de incomodidad en el estómago por estar preocupándome por si estaba atractivo en esos momentos o no. ¡Cómo si eso importara!

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vienes conmigo?- Me preguntó al fin, sacándome de mis pensamientos absurdos.

Me levanté de la banqueta, porque el metal contra la piel de los muslos me estaba congelando. Él seguía mirándome, esperando una respuesta, pero me estaba costando pensar.

No tenía pensado hacer gran cosa ese día, aparte de lo habitual, así que supuse que podría saltarme el plan de salidas e irme con Daryl en busca de un carburador para la moto. Eric iba a pasar gran parte del día ayudando en la despensa, así que tampoco iba a necesitarme. Y, para que mentir, me apetecía pasar tiempo con ese hombre. Siempre aprendía algo cuando iba con él y añadía un extra de seguridad y confianza a mis viajes.

\- Da igual, déjalo- me dijo entonces, otra vez como si gruñera-. Puedo ir solo.

\- ¡No!- Exclamé con una sonrisa- Supongo que puedo ir contigo. Pero... debería darme una ducha y...

Entonces la puerta del garaje volvió a abrirse, interrumpiéndome, y los dos nos giramos a mirar.

Eric apareció sonriente, como siempre, y nos miró a ambos. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos aparté la vista rápidamente, avergonzado en mi interior por cosas que sólo habían pasado en mi cabeza. Era tan absurdo que lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír.

Él bajó las escaleras y se acercó a mí, pasándome un brazo por detrás de la espalda.

\- ¿Queréis desayunar?- Nos preguntó, expectante- Voy a hacer tortitas.

Una hora y media después salíamos por la puerta de Alejandría dentro de un Toyota rojo. Daryl conducía, y yo miraba por la ventanilla mientras Eugene cerraba la pesada valla de la comunidad. El sol brillaba ya bastante para ser las ocho de la mañana, y dentro del coche hacía más calor del que parecía.

\- ¿Hacia dónde?- Me preguntó en cuanto la primera bifurcación del camino se presentó ante nosotros.

\- Hacía la derecha. Y cuando pasemos la fábrica de galletas abandonada, giras a la derecha otra vez.

Él asintió sin mirarme y obedeció sin más. Los treinta kilómetros que nos separaban del taller, por esos caminos y con ese coche, podía llevarnos unos cuarenta minutos. Eso si teníamos suerte y no encontrábamos ninguna manada de amigos por el camino. Daryl condujo en silencio durante más de diez minutos, cosa que me dio mucho tiempo para pensar. Y pensé. Llevaba días pensando, de hecho, pero era agradable hacerlo mientras el sol te daba en la cara, el aire entraba por la ventanilla abierta y veías pasar árboles y árboles a tu lado.

¿Y qué tenía que pensar? En qué sentía, en porqué cada vez tenía más ganas de salir de Alejandría, en porqué Eric cada vez pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa y en porqué a mi no me importaba verle menos. Y también en cómo encajaba en la ecuación ese hombre que estaba a mi lado, conduciendo con la vista puesta en la carretera. Porque tres son multitud, ya lo dice el dicho.

Le miré quizás demasiado rato sin decir nada. Pero había algo magnético en ese hombre que me obligaba a mirarlo. Quizás no había ninguna parte de él que fuera especialmente bonita, y a la vez todas lo eran. El pelo que le caía desordenadamente sobre los ojos pero no parecía molestarle o impedirle ver bien; esos ojos pequeños y claros que miraban siempre con desconfianza; ese aspecto general de descuidado, como si no le importara qué ropa llevar o si estaba limpia y esa forma de moverse, como si todo lo que había a su alrededor hubiera sido colocado ahí sólo para él, como el rey. Ese hombre me había hecho cuestionarme cosas que consideraba inamovibles. Y eso me desconcertaba.

Entonces él giró un momento la cabeza y me cazó mirándole. Ambos apartamos la mirada rápidamente y me culpé internamente por ser tan idiota. Sonreí nerviosamente y, cuando iba a disculparme, él se adelantó y habló:

\- Estaban buenas esas tortitas que prepara tu novio.

La frase me pilló por sorpresa y volví a mirarle. ¿Por qué había elegido justo esas palabras para romper la tensión? Eric estaba otra vez ahí, entre nosotros, como un muro. O al menos así lo sentía yo, siempre presente, haciéndome sentir que hacía algo malo. Y tal vez lo hacía.

\- Sí- contesté volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla-. Eric cocina muy bien.

\- Has tenido suerte de encontrarle.

\- ¿Qué?

Cada frase que salía de la boca de Daryl me desconcertaba más. Jamás me hubiera imaginado hablando de mi relación de pareja con él. Supuse más bien que sería el tipo de persona que nunca se metería en esas cosas. Recé porque no fuera por el mismo sitio por el que iba todo el mundo cuando me sacaban el tema de Eric.

\- Quiero decir, has tenido suerte, dadas las circunstancias, de encontrar a alguien...- hizo una pausa y me miró un segundo- como tú.

\- ¿Gay?- Respondí riéndome- Puedes decirlo, Daryl. No me vas a ofender.

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y yo me reí. Esa conversación estaba siendo una de las más inocentes respecto al tema que había tenido nunca.

\- La verdad es que conocí a Eric antes de todo esto- le expliqué-. Nos conocimos porque ambos trabajábamos en una ONG repartiendo suministros a personas necesitadas. Es decir, ya estábamos juntos antes.

Daryl no movió un ápice su expresión concentrada y siguió conduciendo. Como no contestó seguí hablando.

\- Es un milagro que ambos hayamos sobrevivido al apocalipsis y sigamos juntos, la verdad. Dado que la mayoría de la gente ha perdido a seres queridos puedo sentirme afortunado.

Mi compañero de viaje seguía sin mostrar signos de querer seguir con una conversación que él había iniciado, e intenté reintroducirlo:

\- ¿Has perdido a alguien, Daryl?

Asintió con la cabeza y tomó una curva para seguir con el camino. Esperé pacientemente hasta que se decidió a responderme. Lo hizo en voz baja y pude notar perfectamente el dolor que sentía.

\- A mi hermano.

\- Lo siento- le respondí sinceramente y dejé pasar unos momentos antes de seguir-. Yo no me llevaba demasiado bien con mi familia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- En gran parte por mi homosexualidad.

\- No te hubieras llevado bien con mi hermano tampoco.

\- ¿Ah, no?

No obtuve respuesta y supuse que habíamos tocado un punto delicado. Yo no quise añadir nada más porque no quería remover los recuerdos de mi padre ni mis problemas con él, y Daryl pareció aceptar eso instantáneamente. Pero el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros y los minutos parecían no pasar.

Entonces pasamos la fábrica abandonada de galletas y el coche giró a la derecha. A partir de ahí las carreteras eran más rurales y ya no estaban asfaltadas. Daryl tuvo que reducir la marcha y tener más cuidado.

\- ¿Has tenido problemas en Alejandría por eso?- Me preguntó entonces, volviendo a romper el silencio.

Le miré y parecía más relajado e, incluso, interesado de verdad, así que decidí ser totalmente sincero con él. Alejandría era una zona segura y podíamos vivir en paz, pero estaba lejos de ser como una tolerante y abierta ciudad cosmopolita.

\- Sí, la verdad. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque observo- respondió-. Porque he visto que apenas te relacionas con nadie que no sea Eric.

\- Alejandría no está precisamente llena de modernos neoyorquinos que están acostumbrados a todo. Pero Eric es diferente, él es abierto y se lleva bien con la gente. Él de verdad lo intenta.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- A mí no me apetece relacionarme y ser simpático con la gente que sé que no aprueba que tengamos una relación.

A Daryl pareció gustarle esa respuesta porque sonrió de medio lado.

\- Vosotros no parecéis tener problemas con ello. Parecéis buena gente, y eso ha sido como un soplo de aire fresco para mí- continué-. No me he sentido juzgado en ningún momento por vosotros. Simplemente me habéis aceptado como uno más.

Entonces él me miró, como si lo que yo hubiera dicho fuera una tontería monumental. Pero yo me sentía agradecido de verdad con ellos, y gratamente sorprendido. Un grupo de personas tan variopinto y diverso, había llegado a mi vida y a Alejandría para poner patas arriba todo mi mundo. Eran las personas más primarias que me había encontrado desde que estaba reclutando gente, y por ello, eran los más puros. Te trataban como tú los tratabas, y eso, en los tiempos que corrían, era lo mejor que podías encontrar.

\- A mi me da igual con quién te metas en la cama- me dijo, volviendo a mirar al frente-, mientras pueda confiar en ti.

Me quedé otra vez mirándolo, mientras el silencio volvía a invadir el coche. Daryl había conseguido dejarme sin palabras. Oí decir una vez, hace tiempo, que cuando estás con alguien con quién conectas los silencios no son incómodos, son una parte más de la conversación. Y quizás empezaba a entender esa frase. Estar callados el uno junto al otro no era algo malo en ese momento, aunque lo que más me apetecía era saber más y más cosas de ese hombre y llegar a atravesar la fortaleza que tenía a su alrededor.

Llegamos al pueblo en el que se encontraba el taller. Un gran cartel, enfocado al turismo, lo anunciaba justo antes de las primeras casas. Le fui indicando a Daryl por donde debía ir y poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando por las calles. Pasamos por una plaza y ambos vimos un supermercado que aún conservaba la persiana bajada y parecía intacta. Nos miramos un segundo y no hizo falta hablar para entender que, aunque aquello podía ser un golpe de suerte o una trampa mortal, íbamos a entrar sin duda. La última persiana que habíamos levantado escondía detrás a una horda de caminantes y acabó con nosotros encerrados en un coche. No siempre íbamos a tener tanta suerte de salir con vida como aquella vez.

\- Primero el taller, luego el supermercado- anunció Daryl mientras pasábamos justo delante de la persiana metálica.

Asentí y él siguió conduciendo. Pasadas unas cuantas calles salimos del centro del pueblo y vimos el taller a lo lejos. Realmente estábamos en un pueblo fantasma, y eso siempre lograba erizarme el vello. Pensar que un lugar lleno de casas, comercios, plazas, bares y vida ahora estaba desierto, como si alguien hubiese borrado a todo el mundo mágicamente, me entristecía.

Daryl frenó el coche y me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba bajando del coche, así que le imité. Había una puerta con una cristalera a un lado de la entrada principal, una enorme puerta verde de metal. Me asomé y no parecía haber nada dentro, aunque eso no garantizaba nada. Daryl se colocó a mi lado y cogió un pañuelo rojo que colgaba de la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Se colocó un dedo en los labios, indicándome que guardara silencio, y envolvió su mano derecha con el pañuelo. Acercó la cabeza al cristal, tratando, supuse, de escuchar si se oía algo dentro. Entonces golpeó justo encima de donde estaba colocada la cerradura y el cristal se agrietó enseguida, rompiéndose. Algunos fragmentos cayeron al suelo, haciendo ruido, pero nada parecía indicar que tuviéramos compañía.

En cuestión de segundos Daryl había logrado abrir la puerta, metiendo la mano a través del cristal y abriendo desde dentro. Entró y yo le seguí, asegurándome de ajustar la puerta tras de mí.

Le observé avanzar con cautela, vigilando cada paso y asegurando cada rincón. Parecía que estábamos solos, así que pude ver perfectamente cómo los hombros de mi acompañante se relajaban. Le vi guardar un cuchillo que no le había visto sacar. Siempre iba un paso por delante de mí.

\- Buscamos algo como la pieza que te he enseñado en el garaje- me dijo empezando a mirar entre las herramientas.

Las estanterías habían sido ya saqueadas, así que había muchos espacios vacíos. Seguramente se habrían llevado todo lo que pudiera ser usado como arma, y esperé que un carburador no entrara en esa categoría. Me di la vuelta y Daryl estaba en otra parte del taller, buscando en una zona donde claramente se reparaban las motos. Me acerqué a donde estaba, aunque no esperaba ser de mucha ayuda si él ya estaba buscando.

Cuando vio que estaba a su lado me dio una pieza, que no se parecía en nada al carburador, pero la cogí sin decir nada. Siguió buscando y yo hice lo mismo en un armario que parecía contener piezas para exhibición.

\- ¿Esto es lo que buscas?- Le pregunté, sacando del armario un carburador perfectamente nuevo e impecable.

Él se acercó a mí con una expresión de triunfo en la cara. Lo cogió de entre mis manos y lo revisó. Asintió y empezó a mirar qué más cosas había en el armario donde yo había estado mirando. Me quité la mochila y se la abrí, y en cuestión de dos minutos ya me la había llenado.

\- Te daré una vuelta en la moto- me dijo de repente, mientras salíamos del taller.

\- ¿En la moto?

\- Sí. Si consigo arreglarla gracias a ti- añadió.

En vez de contestarle sonreí como un idiota, y me quedé mirando como entraba al coche. Ese era el tipo de cosas que me desconcertaba de Daryl, como pasaba de ser frío a esos momentos de agradecimiento que yo no lograba entender. Quizás era porque yo era más simple en cuanto a mis emociones y cuando sentía algo no me costaba expresarlo. De todos modos entré al coche, y enseguida nos encaminamos hacia el supermercado.

Daryl me explicó que iba a comprobar si había una puerta trasera por donde alguien hubiera podido entrar a buscar provisiones, porque le parecía raro que nadie hubiera saqueado un supermercado, por muy pequeño que fuera. Estuve de acuerdo y aparcamos el coche justo detrás del establecimiento. Encontramos una puerta metálica verde, claramente con la cerradura rota. Intenté tirar de la maneta para abrirla, pero había sido cerrada de alguna manera, así que Daryl se agachó para intentar abrirla. Hizo algo que no logré ver bien y, tras unos forcejeos, la puerta estaba abierta. Desde luego abrir puertas era algo que tenía claro quién de los dos iba a hacer antes.

Entramos y encendí un interruptor que había nada más entrar, más que por costumbre que por verdadera esperanza. Pero sorprendentemente oímos el ruido de un generador y las luces del local se encendieron. Supuse que el supermercado necesitaba energía de emergencia para proteger los congeladores si había un apagón. Primer momento de suerte. Daryl empezó a avanzar por lo que vimos que era un almacén, que obviamente había sido saqueado, pero que aún contaba con muchas cosas que podíamos llevarnos.

\- Alguien ha estado aquí antes- sentenció mi compañero de aventuras cuando entramos por fin al supermercado-. Pero parece que no se lo han podido llevar todo.

\- Quizás por eso estaba la puerta cerrada. Igual pensaban volver a por más.

\- Pues ahora es nuestro. Quién lo encuentra se lo queda.

Encontramos latas de sopa, latas de estofados y verduras cocinadas. Encontré latas de melocotón en almíbar que aún no habían caducado. Metí una en mi mochila, por si acaso, porque pensé que a Eric le encantaría. Daryl apareció con un carro de la compra vacío.

\- Podemos llenar el maletero y los asientos de detrás de cosas. Va a ser como Navidad- me dijo, mientras metía unas cuantas latas de soda en el carrito-. Aunque las malditas cervezas estén todas caducadas.

Le imité y cogimos harina, leche en polvo, mermeladas, paquetes de pasta seca y todas las cosas que se nos ocurrieron. Encontré la sección de vinos, y pensé que a mi bodega no le vendría mal que repusiera unas cuantas botellas. Justo cuando empezaba a meterlas en el segundo carro que habíamos cogido oí una puerta abrirse en alguna parte del supermercado. Como Daryl estaba fuera de mi campo de visión deduje que habría sido él, que habría encontrado un despacho, otro almacén o algo. Así que seguí cogiendo botellas de vino, único alcohol que no habían saqueado por completo. Reconozco que, dejándome llevar por la excitación de haber encontrado aquél tesoro, olvidé ser precavido. Grave error.

Cuando oí al caminante gruñir lo tenía prácticamente encima. Enseguida me agarró de la chaqueta y tiró, mientras abría y cerraba la boca, ansioso, luciendo dos filas de dientes hambrientos. Instintivamente intenté golpearle con la botella que tenía en la mano, pero sólo conseguí golpear con todas mis fuerzas a otras botellas de la estantería, haciéndolas caer y estallar. Grité, pero a mi depredador no le asustaba nada, ni el ruido de os cristales ni la botella rota que yo blandía en la mano. A la vez que le clavé el cristal en el cuello él me empujó contra el estante que tenía detrás, haciendo caer más botellas al suelo.

Vi a Daryl aparecer al final del pasillo, con un cuchillo en la mano y buscándome con la mirada. Entonces di un paso en falso, tratando de librarme del caminante, y resbalé con el vino que había por todas partes en el suelo. Caí con él al suelo y me tapé la cara con los brazos. Si iba a morderme, preferí evitar la cara a toda costa, ya que el caminante no parecía dejarse frenar por nada e insistía en devorarme. Le sentí morderme en la manga de la chaqueta y tirar, y solté un grito, pero, antes de que pudiera realmente hacerme daño, Daryl estaba sobre él. Hundió su cuchillo en aquél cráneo podrido como si atravesara mantequilla y se apresuró a sacarlo de encima de mí.

Yo estaba completamente de los nervios. Acababa de mirar a la muerte a los ojos y no me había gustado lo que había visto. Nada. Eric vino a mi mente junto con la culpabilidad por no haber pensado en él justo en el momento en el que había aceptado que ese caminante iba a morderme. Iba a ser mi final y lo que había acudido a mi mente como hipotético último pensamiento había sido una cosa muy distinta.

La mano de Daryl se tendió frente a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Mi mano, temblorosa, se acercó a la suya y me agarré con fuerza para que me ayudara a levantarme. Me sentía totalmente patético, lleno de vino, dolorido y al borde de un ataque de nervios. Me sentía un inútil también, alguien que no era capaz ni de cuidarse a sí mismo en una situación como esa.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó mientras me miraba.

\- ¡No, joder!- Respondí en un tono de voz más alto de lo que pretendía- ¡No estoy bien!

Daryl debió de haberse sorprendido tanto como yo de que hubiera salido una palabrota de mi boca, porque me dejó seguir desahogándome sin interrumpirme.

\- ¡Ese caminante casi me mata! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan inútil?

Noté dolor en la parte de detrás del muslo y me toqué en la zona. Tenía un trozo de botella clavado pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas sopesé el riesgo de sacarlo. Sólo tiré de él y lo tiré al suelo. La herida apenas sangraba, así que no me preocupé demasiado.

\- ¿Te ha mordido?

\- No- contesté saliendo de la zona donde el suelo estaba mojado, por miedo a volver a caerme-. Pero podría haberlo hecho, ¿sabes? Podría estar muriéndome ahora mismo. Podría estar ahí tirado, encima de un charco de vino, con el brazo destrozado, lamentándome por... por ser tan cobarde.

\- No has sido cobarde. Sólo te ha pillado por sorpresa.

\- No. Cobarde por no haberme atrevido a hacer algunas cosas en mi vida.

\- Pues hazlas. Ahora puedes.

\- No es tan fácil- dije, atreviéndome por fin a mirarle-. Gracias por salvarme, pero eso no va a hacer que mi vida cambie.

\- Tú sí puedes hacer que tu vida cambie.

Me quedé mirándole, dejando que el silencio diera peso a esas últimas palabras. Sólo se oía mi respiración agitada y sentí que todos los nervios de mi cuerpo estaban de punta. ¿Yo podía cambiar mi vida? ¿De verdad podía? ¿Era tan fácil como sonaba? No lo creía en ese momento.

\- ¿Y cómo la cambio, eh?- Pregunté, otra vez con mi tono de voz demasiado elevado- Ya no vivimos en el mundo real, Daryl. Ahora mi vida es vivir con Eric, salir a reclutar gente y estar en peligro todos los días. Y cada día es igual al anterior, idéntico. Lo único diferente que ha habido en mi vida últimamente sois vosotros. Tú. ¿Cómo narices cambio eso?

\- Cambia las cosas que no te gustan de tu vida- me respondió, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo-. Cambia cosas, da pasos hacia lo que quieres.

\- ¿Dejo a Eric? ¿Y luego qué? Estamos atrapados detrás de esos muros. Siempre va a estar ahí. Nunca voy a poder perdonarme a mí mismo por dejarle. No es tan fácil. ¿Cómo narices le dejo?

Noté que, de los nervios, mi diarrea verbal estaba disparada. No me importaba estar hablando de eso en voz alta, ni estar contándoselo a alguien por primera vez. Lo único que necesitaba era sacar ese peso de mi pecho y decirlo de una vez. Aunque fuera en medio de un supermercado abandonado, con Daryl manchado de sangre de caminante y yo lleno de vino, en la escena más patética que recuerdo.

\- Déjalo si es algo que no quieres en tu vida.

\- Hace tiempo que lo he estado pensando- dije, tratando de calmarme y empezando a pensar que quizás no había sido tan mala idea hablar de ello-. Que ya no es como antes, incluso él debe saberlo. Obviamente le quiero, pero a veces pienso que seguimos juntos por costumbre y porque hemos pasado juntos por demasiadas cosas. Pero el mundo ha crecido para mí, ya no se limita a Alejandría. Hay mucha gente ahí fuera, luchando, esperando ser ayudados por gente como nosotros. Y yo no sé si quiero estar con Eric o no. ¡No tengo ni idea!

\- Aaron, deberías bajar un poco la voz.

\- ¡Mírate! ¡Has podido matar a un caminante sin ni siquiera pensártelo!- Seguí, ignorando su consejo- ¡Y yo ni siquiera soy capaz de dejar a mi novio por miedo!

\- En serio, Aaron- insistió él, acercándose a mí-. No queremos quedarnos atrapados en este sitio rodeados de caminantes. Entiendo que estés nervioso pero deja de subir la voz o los vas a atraer.

\- Os envidio, ¿sabes?- Dije intentando calmarme y hablar más bajo. Le miré directamente a los ojos- Sois valientes hasta el punto de no pensar en las consecuencias. Si hay que hacer algo, lo hacéis. Si algo no os gusta, lo decís y si queréis algo, lo cogéis. ¡Cómo si fuera así de fácil!

\- Lo hemos pasado mal ahí fuera. Pero tú también puedes vivir así, haciendo lo que te dé la gana.

\- ¿Cómo?- Le pregunté- ¿Cómo hago lo que hay qué hacer? ¿Cómo cojo lo que quiero?

Y apenas pude acabar la frase, porque Daryl recorrió los dos pasos que nos separaban y llevó una mano a mi nuca. Bruscamente me acercó a él y juntó sus labios con los míos. Fue rápido, y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar de ninguna manera. Sólo dejé que pasara, porque, ¿para qué engañarnos? Había fantaseado alguna vez sobre ello. Por eso lo asimilé y empecé a mover mis labios contra los suyos, buscando otro ángulo. Me acerqué más a él, dándole a entender que consentía lo que estaba pasando. Abrí ligeramente la boca, tratando de llevar ese beso al siguiente nivel, pero eso no pareció gustarle porque se separó de mí, soltándome la nuca y esquivándome la mirada.

\- No- me dijo-. Esto está mal.

\- ¿Qué?- Fue lo único que mi cerebro me permitió decir.

Él me dio la espalda, claramente nervioso. Fue como si de repente me hubieran quitado de encima la manta que me tapaba del frío. Aun podía sentir sus labios contra los míos y su bigote haciéndome cosquillas en la piel. Pero él no me miraba y empecé a sentir un peso en el estómago.

\- ¿El qué está mal?

\- ¡Esto!

\- ¿Que me beses?- Pregunté, mientras deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que tuviera el valor de girarse a mirarme.

\- ¡Dos hombres besándose!- Exclamó, como si hubiera escupido por fin algo que le molestaba en la garganta.

No supe si reírme o llorar. Así que de eso iba el drama. De las ganas de hacer algo y la vergüenza de hacerlo que viene después. Clásico.

\- Somos dos personas besándose, Daryl.

\- Me da igual.

\- Está bien mientras los dos queramos sin importar lo que seamos.

\- ¡He dicho que me da igual!- Gritó, subiendo la voz por primera vez- No quiero hablar de ello.

Me quedé ahí de pie, helado y sin saber qué decir o hacer. Las emociones se arremolinaban en mi estómago, haciéndome pensar en mil cosas a la vez. En qué había sentido mientras Daryl me besaba, en qué no había echado en falta y en qué narices iba a hacer a continuación. ¿Olvidarlo cómo si no hubiera pasado? Parecía poro probable.

\- Coge de una vez lo que quieras llevarte y vamos a cargar el coche.

Asentí y le vi perderse al final del pasillo. Y entonces me sentí solo de verdad.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron de las más incómodas y extrañas de mi vida. Cargamos el coche hasta arriba con todo lo que pudimos meter y Daryl atrancó la puerta del supermercado por si decidíamos volver en el futuro. Todo pasó en silencio, exceptuando un par de comentarios casuales que hice que no obtuvieron más respuesta que un gruñido. Me resigné, puesto que en el viaje de vuelta, de casi una hora, fue el ambiente que reinó sobre nosotros.

Me dediqué pues a mirar por la ventanilla del coche, justo como había hecho a ratos en el viaje de ida, sólo que esta vez mis pensamientos iban en una línea bastante diferente. Ahora no era Eric el que ocupaba mi mente, sino más bien la idea de que si un beso me había hecho sentir tantas cosas era porque en realidad no sentía tantas por otro lado. También pensé en Daryl y en el hecho de que, por una vez, coger lo que quería cuando quería le había traído consecuencias de forma inmediata. Sonreí sin tener ni idea de porqué, porque en ese momento sentía a Daryl más lejos que nunca.

Al llegar a Alejandría Daryl paró el coche delante de mi casa y esperó hasta que me bajé de él. Arrancó el coche antes de que yo pudiera decirle ni adiós. Y entendí, sin necesidad de que me lo dijera, que quizás ese día había sido el final de nuestra relación.

* * *

 **Vale, si habéis leído todo este tocho creo que os debo unas cuantas explicaciones.**

 **Ya sé que en la serie Eric y Aaron nunca dicen que estén mal ni que no se amen con locura, pero necesito que la historia sea creíble. Por eso, aunque Eric sea maravilloso y nadie le desee ningún mal, tiene que ser así... Os lo creéis y no pasa nada...**

 **En cuanto al hecho de Daryl siendo "gay" pero avergonzándose por ello lo he sacado de varias entrevistas donde se ha especulado sobre su orientación sexual, donde las dos opciones posibles eran que fuera homosexual o asexual. Encontré este resumen en la wikia de The walking dead:**

 _[De acuerdo a Norman Reedus, en un principio charló con Frank Darabont sobre interpretar a Daryl Dixon como alguien virgen y tal vez hasta como un "gay de prisión". Según el actor, mientras se encontraban en una fiesta en L.A. luego de terminar de filmar la primera temporada, Darabont le mencionó que tenía en mente hacer a Daryl gay -un gay de prisión- a quien podrían coger mirando un miembro del mismo sexo pero que nunca estaría dispuesto a admitirlo y hasta se enfurecería si alguien mencionaba su orientación sexual. Según Reedus, esta fue una de las razones por las que Darabont lo contrató pero tras la salida del productor ejecutivo, este arco argumental quedó descartado._

 _Norman Reedus desde entonces ha interpretado a Daryl como alguien que no está en el juego, que definitivamente no es ningún casanova y que no tiene la confianza suficiente para creerse ese tipo de persona.]_

 **Basándome en esto, no sé si voy a entrar en el tema de la virgnidad de Daryl, pero sí en lo de "gay de prisión" porque me parece que cuadra totalmente.**

 **Espero que haya quedado claro que, cuando Daryl dice que besarse está mal, no se refiere a que no acepta que dos hombres se besen, si no a que él no quiere entrar en ese juego. No quiero que mi Daryl parezca un homófobo ni nada xD**

 **El segundo capítulo, si es que este os gusta, será desde el POV de Daryl.**

 **Agradecería vuestros comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, y vuestras ideas. Estaré encantada de responderos a cualquier cosa 3**

 **Agradecer a Lorena, Maru, Enci y a mi hermana Lucía por leer ésto antes de publicarlo y darme sus sinceras opiniones.**

 **Y recordad que comer bien, hacer ejercicio, beber mucha agua y dejar reviews en FF adelgaza *_*  
**


	2. Alejandría

**Me ha sorprendido la acogida del primer capítulo así que aquí os traigo el segundo. Es un poco más largo que el primero, pido perdón ya por eso. Y, además, tiene contenido subidito de tono (avisados estáis, guarrillos míos), por lo que si no queréis leer como dos señores se dan lo suyo, este capítulo no es para vosotros.  
**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de AMC, Robert Kirkman, Greg Nicotero y Frank Darabont (entre otros). Yo sólo los voy a usar para nuestro disfrute personal (y el de ellos, seguro)**

 **Esta vez el capítulo es POV de Daryl  
**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

El porche estaba a oscuras pero las luces del salón estaban encendidas. Yo estaba de pie frente a la casa, dudando si llamar o no a la puerta. Di un paso adelante y volví a quedarme quieto. Si picaba al timbre a esas horas de la noche Aaron iba a preguntar qué quería. Y no lo sabía.

Recé para que no me hubiera visto ahí parado como un imbécil y eché a andar hacia mi casa. Con las luces de dentro encendidas y la oscuridad de la noche era poco probable que me hubiera visto, pero aceleré el paso. Me sentía aun más patético que la noche anterior, porque al menos entonces no me había quedado parado como un psicópata delante de ninguna casa, sólo se me había ocurrido la genial idea.

Habían pasado ya cuatro o cinco días desde nuestro viaje al taller y no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra. Me sentía culpable y aliviado a partes iguales, por lo que alguna vez se me había pasado fugazmente por la cabeza el disculparme. Pero yo no soy una persona que acostumbre a pedir perdón por esa clase de tonterías. Y como era una gilipollez, pues me fui a casa.

El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo. Ni siquiera le vi la cara. Pero por la noche ahí estaba yo, pasando por delante de su casa, camino a la mía. Esta vez las luces estaban todas apagadas e interpreté eso como una señal. Cada día me parecía más estúpida la idea. Si él hubiera querido saber de mí me hubiera hablado, así que quizás era mejor así. Pero por la mañana las cosas se veían muy diferentes en mi cabeza.

Pensé que por qué cojones estaba siendo tan cobarde cuando lo único que necesitaba hacer era usar su garaje para reparar mi moto. Tumbado en mi casa, con las sábanas revueltas a mi alrededor, miré al techo y me decidí a hacerlo, a picar a esa puerta de una vez. Que no era la puerta del infierno ni nada, que sólo era una jodida casa. Además, que lo que había pasado sólo tenía importancia si se la dábamos, y yo cada vez le daba menos. Así que crucé la comunidad subido en mi moto y me volví a plantar en la puerta de su casa, sólo que esta vez a plena luz del día. Las dudas volvieron, claro está. Pensé que quizás no quería verme, que Eric estaría dentro y que a lo mejor lo sabría, que tal vez ya no era bienvenido en esa casa. Tuve que reunir todo mi valor para subir los escalones que llevaban a la puerta y picar.

Dudé de si salir corriendo o no todo el rato que Aaron tardó en ir hasta la puerta. Al menos me había abierto él y no Eric, porque, sinceramente, no sabía qué cara ponerle.

\- ¡Daryl!

\- Hola- le contesté sin más. No quería dramas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó. Entonces, sin darme tiempo a responder, siguió:- Yo pensaba... No sé... ¿Qué quieres?

\- Mmm... Necesito tu garaje para arreglar mi moto y... por eso he venido.

Aaron se me quedó mirando. Yo aun estaba en el porche y él aun estaba dentro de su casa con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Por un segundo tuve miedo de que la cerrara en mi cara. No le habría culpado. Parecía realmente sorprendido de verme ahí y, aunque ya no tenía sentido tener ganas de largarme de ahí, seguía queriendo hacerlo. Lo de la moto no era una excusa, era verdad, pero no era la única razón por la que estaba ahí. Dentro de mí sabía que lo único que quería era estar bien con Aaron y poder volver a ser normales el uno alrededor del otro. Por la cara que me ponía no estaba muy seguro de que él quisiera lo mismo. Parecía cansado y, cuando habló, su voz no me sonó tan alegre como de costumbre.

\- Esta debe ser la primera vez que me pides permiso para entrar en mi garaje.

\- No quería molestaros- admití, aunque la realidad era que no estaba seguro de si aun podía usar su casa-. No sabía si tú, o Eric, estaríais ocupados o...

\- Eric no está- contestó tajante-, así que pasa si quieres y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Entré en la casa sin darle más vueltas al tema, porque el ambiente entre nosotros estaba tenso y no quería que la cosa se volviera aun más incómoda. Fui directo al garaje, sin preocuparme de si él venía detrás de mi o no. Mientras bajaba los cuatro escalones que había me maldije otra vez a mi mismo por la gilipollez del supermercado. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? Aaron era una de las pocas personas de Alejandría que parecían valer la pena y, por mi culpa, ahora no sabía cómo comportarme a su alrededor. La había jodido pero bien. Y me lo merecía, porque Daryl Dixon no tiene ni idea de cómo tener una jodida relación social normal con nadie.

Me puse a lo mío rápidamente. Entré la moto por la puerta del garaje y me entretuve con la faena. Tener algo que hacer y tener que estar concentrado me hizo olvidarme por un rato de lo idiota que había sido. Intenté pensar en mis cosas, como en la ampliación de Deanna que Rick quería hacer en Alejandría y en cuantas cosas quedaban por hacer aún. Pensé en Carol, en cómo parecía la más contenta por tener una vida "normal" pero en cómo era la que peor llevaba ese tipo de vida. Era una tía fuerte, pero ramas más gruesas había visto doblegarse. Y, como siempre que estaba nervioso o enfadado, pensé en Beth. En cómo ella disfrutaría Alejandría, el no tener que correr o esconderse, el poder hacer cosas normales y aburridas. Ella se merecía todo eso, el poder disfrutar de todo la vida que le quedaba por delante. No era justo que hubiera acabado así, tan pronto y tan mal. Aunque, si a mí me dieran a elegir cómo prefería morirme, escogería mil veces antes el que todo se acabara en un segundo a terminar devorado por una panda de caminantes. Me quedaba el consuelo de que seguramente ella no se habría enterado de nada y no habría sufrido, pero eso no se llevaba ni un poco la culpa y el dolor. La muerte puede llegar así, en un parpadeo, y pensar en eso me ayudaba a entender que Aaron tenía razón y que tenemos que coger lo que queremos y sacar de nuestra vida lo que no, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Por eso decidí que quería a Aaron en mi vida, al Aaron de siempre, y que iba a hacer un esfuerzo por que todo fuera normal otra vez. Le había besado y la había cagado, en un arrebato idiota que seguía sin entender. ¿Qué narices me había pasado? A mí no me gustaban los hombres, yo no era un mariquita. ¿Entonces por qué había besado a otro tío? Buena pregunta. Me gustaría tener la respuesta. Pero lo único que se me ocurría era que me sentía solo y Aaron había sido amable y simpático, y que yo era patético. Me dije a mi mismo que no pasaba nada mientras no pasara más y me quedé más tranquilo. Me lo repetí. Él podría convertirse en un muy buen amigo si yo decidía dejarle acercarse un poco más a mí. Joder, me costaba admitirme a mí mismo que alguien me importaba, pero en el fondo yo lo sabía.

Él no me molestó en toda la mañana así que trasteé en la moto todo lo que quise hasta que estuve satisfecho. El carburador había encajado perfectamente y sólo me quedaba probar la moto dando un par de vueltas para comprobar que no la había cagado. Quería que Aaron lo viera, ya que me había ayudado a encontrar la pieza, pero antes quería lavarme las manos. Estaban llenas de grasa, y seguro que me había llenado también la cara y la ropa.

Salí del garaje pero no parecía haber nadie en casa. Crucé el salón camino al baño y ni Aaron ni Eric estaban ahí. Bueno, pues me lavaría las manos y saldría de ahí con mi moto arreglada. Ya tendría tiempo de presumir. Abrí el grifo del lavabo y me llené las manos con jabón. Me hacía sentir un poco incómodo lo limpio que estaba todo siempre en esa casa, como si nadie viviera ahí. En el lavabo no había ni una mancha, nada fuera de su sitio, ni un pelo. Ensucié la jabonera cuando la toqué y ensucié el mando del grifo cuando lo levanté. Cuando me froté las manos cayeron churretones de grasa negros, ensuciando la cerámica blanca. Sonreí. Iba a dejarlo tan limpio como pudiera, pero ver la suciedad me gustó.

Cuando ya pensaba irme vi a Aaron a través de una de las ventanas que daba al patio de atrás. Me paré a mirarlo y no tenía pinta de estar muy alegre. Estaba regando las plantas como a cámara lenta, y parecía más ocupado con lo que tenía en la cabeza que con lo que tenía en las manos. Estaba solo, así que salí por la puerta de la cocina. No pareció oírme salir porque no me hizo ni caso.

\- He terminado con la moto.

Él se giró como si se hubiera asustado. Estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el patio con él. Dejó la regadera encima de una mesa.

\- ¿Funciona?- Me preguntó.

\- Eso iba a ver- me di la vuelta para volver a entrar en la casa-. ¿Te vienes?

Dijo que sí con la cabeza y entró conmigo en la cocina. Cuando entramos en el garaje sentí una especie de jodido deja vu a unos días atrás, cuando desperté a Aaron y bajó al garaje en ropa interior. Un deja vu a ese maldito día en el que tuve la genial idea de pedirle que me acompañara a buscar un carburador. Ese día en el que me dejé llevar por un arrebato absurdo. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca hasta que arranqué la moto. Quería que Aaron viera mi esfuerzo y se sintiera aunque fuera un poco orgulloso. En realidad la moto era suya, las herramientas eran suyas y tenía el carburador gracias a él. Quisiera o no era parte de ello.

\- Me alegro de haberte ayudado.

\- Sí, gracias- contesté mientras abría la puerta del garaje que daba a la calle. Él me miraba cruzado de brazos-. Voy a salir a probarla ahora. ¿Quieres venir?

Dije las últimas palabras rápido y sin mirarle. Él no contestó enseguida, si no que siguió mirándome levantando una ceja. Entonces me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello. Quizás era demasiado pronto, o de verdad no quería tener nada más que ver conmigo. Me puse nervioso y supe que a lo mejor mis esfuerzos no servían de nada. Cuando iba a insistirle, porque no iba a rendirme tan rápido, habló:

\- ¿En la moto?

\- Sí. Quiero ir a fuera. Probarla de verdad.

\- ¿Los dos en la moto?

Empecé a sacar la moto del garaje, dándole la espalda, porque a mí no me gusta que me mareen. Si no quería venir, que lo dijera y punto. Ya está, joder, sin más. No había que darle tantas vueltas a todo como le gustaba a ese hombre. Algunas cosas se hacen cuando se tienen que hacer y punto. ¿Para qué pensárselo todo tanto?

\- Te dije que te daría una vuelta. Pero no tiene que ser ahora si no quieres.

\- Sí quiero- dijo a mi espalda. Paré en seco y le dejé seguir:-. Hace un buen día y salir no puede sentarme mal.

Entonces sí me giré a mirarlo y le vi sonreír por primera vez en toda la mañana.

* * *

Una media hora más tarde Aaron y yo íbamos con la moto por las carreteras que te alejaban de Alejandría. Yo iba conduciendo y disfrutando del viento y el sol en mi cara mientras él iba detrás de mí con un casco que había cogido de su garaje. Había insistido también en meter agua y algo de comida en la mochila, "porque cuando sales nunca sabes cómo vas a acabar", había dicho. Le dejé hacer, porque, claramente, si uno de los dos iba a ser sensato no iba a ser yo.

Cogí una curva a la derecha, porque realmente no sabía a dónde iba y sólo conducía la moto por caminos al azar. Me sentía bastante orgulloso de que haber hecho un esfuerzo hubiera funcionado. Quizás ese paseo en moto arreglaba mi cagada y todo volvía a ser como antes. Sentí una punzada en el estómago al pensar eso, como si hubiera sentido nervios por un momento. Pero entonces un tramo largo de carretera recto apareció delante de mí y sonreí. Iba a poder probar a esa cabrona como tocaba. Di gas y aceleré, olvidándome por un momento de que llevaba paquete detrás.

La moto aceleró bruscamente y noté los brazos de Aaron apretarse más alrededor de mi cintura. Sus manos se agarraron fuerte de mi chaleco y noté perfectamente como su cuerpo se tensaba en mi espalda. Pensé que quizás sentiría hasta miedo de ir por una carretera tan secundaria a esa velocidad, pero yo me sentía libre como hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía. Alejandría tenía todo lo que uno podría desear en los tiempos que nos había tocado vivir, pero cuando salía con mi moto me sentía como cuando te dejan salir de permiso un día de la cárcel. Jodidamente libre.

Fui a esa velocidad hasta que no me quedó más remedio que reducirla para coger una curva. Pero, aunque volví a una velocidad normal, Aaron ya no aflojó sus brazos y me agarró todo el rato como si fuera a caerse. A nuestra derecha apreció un tramo sin árboles y a lo lejos se veía una especie de terraplén o acantilado, porque no se veía tierra. Decidí, sin pensarlo más de un segundo, acercarme ahí y quizás hacer una parada. Habría conducido ya alrededor de una hora y tampoco tenía por qué alejarme tanto.

Aaron pareció muy contento de poder poner los pies en suelo firme otra vez. Cuando se quitó el casco pude ver su cara de alivio y agradecimiento.

\- Vale. Definitivamente la moto va bien. Demasiado bien.

Fingí una mueca de fastidio y él me sonrió en respuesta.

Dejé la moto apoyada con el pedal y me acerqué al acantilado. Aaron dejó el casco encima de la moto y me imitó. No era la vista más bonita que había visto en mi vida, pero el cielo a lo lejos, lleno de nubes y con el sol brillando, era bastante agradable. Se veía bosque abajo y, entre los árboles, una cabaña bastante destrozada. No parecía haber nada interesante ahí abajo, así que descarté la idea de bajar.

Aaron me golpeó el brazo con la mano y me señaló el cielo. Dejé de mirar abajo para mirar a dos águilas que volaban a lo lejos.

\- Es precioso- dijo siguiendo a los dos animales con la mirada.

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Supones?- Entonces se giró a mirarme- Las cosas como esta son lo único que me hace olvidar por un momento el horror en el que vivimos- volvió a mirar al cielo-. Me hacen sentir como si hoy fuera un domingo cualquiera y estuviera aquí simplemente disfrutando del sol y del viento.

\- No seas dramático. Las noches de pasta en tu casa también hacen que me sienta un poco más en el mundo real, ¿sabes?

No me contestó. Se quedó mirando al horizonte con la mirada fija y, por un momento, creí ver como su cara se entristecía. Pero nunca he sido bueno con esas cosas, con notar a qué se debía el dolor de los demás. La empatía no es lo mío. Pero sí sabía que quizás era algo de lo que yo había dicho.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Sentí la necesidad de preguntarle. Tampoco lo pensé mucho antes de abrir la boca.

\- Sí.

\- Pues no lo parece.

Hizo una pausa y cogió aire. Aunque yo le miraba a la cara, él seguía mirando el cielo.

\- He estado mejor.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- No.

Me senté en el suelo, justo en el sitio donde había estado de pie. Si Aaron no quería hablar de ello, tema zanjado. Cuando yo no quería hablar de algo, no quería y punto. Así que le respeté. Tardó unos segundos, pero se sentó él también en el suelo.

Entonces nos quedamos en silencio. Si no teníamos nada que decirnos, mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero quería mirar a Aaron. Mientras que yo estaba cruzado de piernas él mantenía las dos rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho, y las rodeaba con sus brazos. Miraba al cielo como si esperase tener una revelación mística o algo. Me sorprendía como siempre, fuera la hora del día que fuera, parecía recién afeitado. Me pregunté si su cara sería suave y entonces me odié por hacerme esas preguntas de mierda y me obligué a mirar al cielo de las narices.

\- No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó el otro día entre nosotros- dijo entonces, sacando el único tema que yo no quería sacar-. Si es eso lo que te preocupa.

\- Nah, no me preocupa.

\- Pues a mí sí- me contestó. Esta vez fui yo quién no le miré, aunque sabía que él me estaba mirando-. No quiero que eso cambie nuestra relación.

\- Ni yo.

\- Y no quiero que te quedes con la sensación de que fue algo malo o incorrecto- siguió hablando, dándole vueltas al tema.

\- Mira. No tengo ningún problema con los gays, ¿vale?- Ya estaba, me había hecho hablar tanto sí como no- Es sólo que yo... a mí no...

\- A ti no te gustan los hombres.

\- A mí no me gusta nada.

Aaron río, con una carcajada como nunca le había visto reír. Genial. Al menos se había tomado a broma una frase que yo, sinceramente, creía pero que no había dicho jamás en voz alta.

\- Lo que tú digas.

\- Oye, no he crecido precisamente en un ambiente pro gay- le expliqué-. Las personas que me criaron odiaban con toda su alma a los maricones, como ellos les llamaban.

\- Ah, es mucho más común de lo que parece.

\- Se pasaron la vida diciéndome que si hacer eso es de mariquitas, que si hacer lo otro es de mariquitas- seguí, intentando explicarme sin ofenderle-. Era una costumbre de mi padre que a mi hermano no le costó mucho imitar. Yo nunca he pensado así, pero algunas cosas se te quedan dentro y cuesta mucho que no salgan.

Aaron estaba a mi lado callado y escuchándome. Por su cara supe que estaba pensando en algo, así que no seguí hablando. Yo también pensé, en mi padre y mi hermano, e incluso mi madre, y en cuantas veces me habían llamado mariquita cuando me dolía algo, cuando no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer alguna cosa o simplemente no podía. La voz de mi hermano sonaba a veces en mi cabeza llamándome "Darylina" y aun, después de años, seguía oyéndolo llamarme mariquita como había hecho tantas veces. Porque su trabajo, siempre me lo decía, era convertirme en un hombre, en uno de verdad. Yo no podía ser débil, llorar o tener sentimientos. Yo tenía que ser un tipo duro y a los tipos duros no les gustan otros tíos. Por eso a mí no me gustaban. A los tipos duros les gustan las tías buenas. Pero a mí tampoco me gustaban.

\- Tú ya me conoces un poco- me dijo Aaron entonces, sacándome de mis pensamientos destructivos-. Y sabes que lo que me guste no tiene nada que ver con quién soy o las cosas que hago. A cada uno le gusta lo que le gusta, o no le gusta nada. Y eso no cambia quién eres de verdad.

Asentí y seguí callado. No quería seguir hablando de lo que me gustaba o lo que no, aunque lo que Aaron acababa de decir me dio bastante en lo que pensar. Cuando volví a hablar cambié el tema y hablé de la moto. Escuché las quejas de Aaron sobre la velocidad y la seguridad en la carretera y seguimos la conversación sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a sacar el tema. Él parecía más animado y eso me hizo animarme a mí. Nos comimos los sándwiches que Aaron había preparado por si acaso y el tiempo nos pasó volando. Cuando nos dimos cuenta el sol empezaba a tener ganas de irse.

Durante el camino de vuelta, claro está, volví a correr más de la cuenta. No por tener prisa, si no por el simple placer de molestar a Aaron y notarlo pasándolo mal agarrado a mí. Estaba bastante satisfecho de haber podido solucionar las cosas con él. Mi idea del paseo en moto, aunque me había parecido bastante estúpida al principio, había sido eficaz. Él también parecía estar mejor al volvernos que cuando habíamos salido de Alejandría, así que todos ganábamos.

Seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza a las palabras de Aaron. ¿Lo que te gustara no tenía nada que ver con quién eras? Dicho así tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero no es algo que se me hubiera ocurrido nunca pensar. En el esquema mental que me habían enseñado a hacerme existían los hombres de verdad y los mariquitas. Si no encajabas en la categoría de tipo duro sólo te quedaba la otra parte. Los gays no eran tipos duros, no peleaban, no se hinchaban a cervezas toda la noche en el bar, no sabían de coches o de futbol y no podías fiarte de ellos, porque sólo pensaban en follar culos, eran afeminados, lloraban, horneaban tartas y movían las manos al hablar. Esas eran las verdades como puños que me había tocado oír toda mi vida. Y, en realidad, nunca había conocido lo suficiente a ningún gay como para ajustar esas ideas a la realidad. Bueno, hubo un chico una vez. Se llamaba Mike y nos ponía las cervezas durante una temporada en un bar de moteros a la afueras de mi pueblo. Era un tío normal que jugaba con nosotros al billar, hablaba con pasión de motos y fumaba tanto o más que nosotros. Creo que a mi hermano y a sus amigos les caía tan bien como a mí, casi le consideraban uno más. Hasta que una noche, al cerrar el bar, lo vieron con otro chico. Entonces Merle empezó a decir que nos había engañado fingiendo ser lo que no era, y que seguramente nos había mentido para conservar ese trabajo de mierda porque nadie quiere contratar a un maricón. Empezaron a molestar a Mike con esas cosas hasta que la situación se fue de madre y acabaron a hostias. Mi hermano chuleó durante tiempo de haberle dado una buena paliza a ese maricón de mierda. A mí, que no había participado en ninguna de aquellas bromas, eso se me quedó grabado para siempre en la memoria. Nunca más vimos a Mike.

Y ahí estaba yo, siempre en medio de las dos cosas. No me sentía del todo cómodo siendo el tipo duro que se esperaba que fuera, y no estando tampoco en el otro banco porque a alguien como yo no podían gustarle los hombres. Y por eso no me gustaban. Punto.

Cuando llegamos a Alejandría dejé a Aaron y a la moto en su casa y fui hasta la mía dando un paseo. Me encendí un cigarro y me tumbé en el sofá nada más llegar. Si era verdad que conocía a Aaron, como él decía, no me encajaba tampoco en la categoría de gay que yo tenía. Bueno, no era el hombre más macho que hubiera conocido, pero tampoco era afeminado ni la mayoría de cosas que se espera de alguien como él. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba el drama no encajaba del todo.

Tal vez era verdad que daba igual lo que te gustara y yo había vivido toda mi vida con una venda en los ojos. Aaron era fuerte, inteligente y decidido. Cuando salíamos yo confiaba en él porque me había demostrado que podía. La única cosa que le hacía parecer gay era ese novio que tenía. Pero ese era otro tema a parte. Entre esa clase de pensamientos me quedé dormido en el sofá, con el cigarro en la mano y la ceniza ardiendo cayendo sobre la alfombra.

Soñé con Mike y mi hermano, seguramente por todo lo que me había acordado del incidente ese día. Fueron pesadillas donde veía a Merle golpeando una y otra vez, pero en vez de pegar al camarero, me estaba pegando a mí. Casi pude sentirlo en la carne, cada golpe, y en la cabeza, cada insulto. Esa noche apenas pude dormir. Ni siquiera cuando lo intenté en la cama. Si cerraba los ojos ahí estaba otra vez mi hermano llamándome Darylina.

* * *

Los dos o tres días siguientes me sentí mejor. Vi a Aaron un par de veces e incluso empezamos a planear nuestra próxima salida. Él quería ir hacia el norte, a una ciudad por la que paraba mucha gente de paso y en la que había encontrado a viajeros algunas veces. Me pareció bien porque él era el experto en la zona y las personas y yo sólo era experto en rastrear. Sentí mucho alivio porque habíamos podido volver a hablar y comportarnos con normalidad el uno con el otro. Un problema menos.

Uno de esos días pasé la tarde con Rick y Abraham en las obras de ampliación de los muros. Hacían falta todas las manos que fueran posibles porque era un trabajo que había que hacer rápido y bien. La construcción nunca ha sido lo mío pero yo tenía mucha fuerza y muy pocas ganas de estar sin hacer nada. Así que pasé varias horas cortando madera, clavando clavos y armando cemento. Pura diversión. Cuando ya se hizo oscuro y nos costaba ver lo que estábamos haciendo Rick nos mandó a casa y yo no iba a ser quién protestara.

Atravesé el pueblo sin prisa y pensando en mis cosas. Lo que más me apetecía en ese momento, más que comer, era una cigarro. Me llevé la mano al bolsillo pero mi paquete de tabaco estaba vacío, así que seguí andando hasta casa de Carol. Era pronto aún como para que se hubiera acostado y me alegré cuando vi que las luces del porche estaban aun encendidas. Piqué al timbre sin pensar un momento y Carol no tardó en aparecer por la puerta. Esa mujer estaba siempre alerta de verdad. Le pedí el cigarro y se sacó el paquete del bolsillo con una cara que pretendía ser advertencia, pero que a mí me pareció graciosa.

\- ¿Un día duro?- Me preguntó, sentándose en el banco que tenía a un lado del porche.

\- No. Sólo un día cansado- La imité y me senté, encendiéndome el cigarro y encendiendo otro para ella-. ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Muy tranquilo.

Entonces nos quedamos ahí uno al lado del otro, consumiendo nuestros cigarrillos sin decir nada. A veces era muy fácil estar con Carol porque no necesitaba estar hablando todo el rato y podía sentarme tranquilamente con ella y pensar en mis cosas, o en nada. Pero parecía que esa noche había otros planes.

\- ¿Sabes qué les ha pasado a Aaron y a Eric?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Pasas mucho tiempo con Aaron- explicó ella, dándome un golpecito en el brazo con su hombro-. Pensé que quizás te lo había contado.

\- Joder, paso tiempo con él, pero no nos contamos nuestra vida amorosa- mentí.

\- Pues he estado hoy en la despensa y Eric estaba ahí, contándole sus cosas a Olivia. Y no me he enterado de todo, pero estaba bastante alterado porque Aaron lo ha dejado.

\- ¿Cuándo te has convertido en una vieja tan cotilla?

\- Sólo te he preguntado si sabías algo- me dijo, levantándose del banco-. No hace falta que te pongas así.

Entonces ella me dejó solo y se metió en su casa. Y yo me quedé ahí, como con el cerebro apagado y el cigarro soltando la ceniza al suelo de madera del porche. La vi irse pero no reaccioné porque estaba asimilando lo que Carol acababa de soltarme. Ella no sabía, claro está, que lo que ella me contaba como quien habla del tiempo era como una bomba nuclear para mí. No quería repetir sus palabras en mi cabeza, porque si lo hacía se convertirían en algo real. Y joder, no entendía una mierda. ¿Aaron dejando a Eric?

Eché a andar hacia mi casa y tiré el cigarro nada más pisar la calle. Yo ya sabía que la tontería del supermercado iba a traerme problemas, pero no pensaba que fueran algo tan grave. Aaron y yo volvíamos a estar bien y de repente me enteraba de eso. ¡Aaron había dejado a Eric! Vale, me había dicho que tenía dudas sobre eso pero, hostia, no había podido elegir peor momento. No sabía cómo me sentía exactamente por la noticia pero lo que estaba claro es que me estaba cabreando. Si Aaron había confundido mi amabilidad con otra cosa y por eso había dejado a su novio iba muy equivocado. Yo le había besado, sí, pero luego le había dejado claro que yo no quería nada. Clarísimo. Y no se me pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento que quizás no todo tiene que ver conmigo y que Aaron no tenía porque pensar en cómo iba a sentirme yo. Sólo me cabreé.

Me cabreé tanto que, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa, me di media vuelta, pateé una piedra, y me decidí a ir a casa de Aaron a decirle cuatro cosas. Si ese se pensaba que yo iba a estar comiendo de su mano estaba flipando. Cuanto más cerca estaba más enfadado me sentía y más me costaba pensar. No sabía qué iba a decirle, ni qué motivo iba a darle para estar así de molesto. En realidad no era mi maldito problema. Yo no había prometido nada y punto. Pero aún y así necesitaba ir a pedirle explicaciones.

Cuando llegué a su casa ya no era capaz de razonar. Me dio igual si las luces estaban apagadas o encendidas, si iba a molestar, si alguien iba a verme o si seguía sin ser mi problema. Subí las escaleras del porche de dos zancadas y golpeé la puerta con el puño cerrado. Los timbres no son para gente enfadada. Mi paciencia duró cinco segundos y, como no había respuesta, volví a golpear con rabia. Al tercer puñetazo la puerta se abrió y casi le doy a Aaron, que apareció por la puerta con una servilleta en la mano y masticando algo. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando me vio tan rabioso.

\- ¿Daryl...?

Pero no le di tiempo a decir nada más porque entré en la casa de tal forma que tuvo que apartarse para que no le empujara. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo.

\- ¿Has dejado a Eric?- Le escupí la pregunta.

Aaron cerró la puerta y se me quedó mirando. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta sin decir nada, y yo me sentí la sangre hervir. Yo parecía un león enjaulado, moviéndome de un lado a otro sin poder evitarlo, y él estaba tan calmado que me dieron ganas de pegarle a ver si reaccionaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- ¡Joder, Aaron!- Le grité, buscando las palabras a toda leche- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño tienes que liarla tanto? ¡Dejar a Eric ahora! ¡Vamos, no me jodas!

Y se rió. ¡Joder, se rió en mi cara! Como si yo fuera un niño que acababa de hacer alguna burrada y a él le hiciera gracia.

\- Daryl, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- ¡Y una mierda no!

\- Ya te conté que no estaba bien con él y...

\- ¡Y nada!- No le dejé ni acabar la frase. Necesitaba soltarlo todo- Te besé en ese supermercado de las narices pero yo no te he prometido nada. ¡Te dejé claro que yo no quiero nada! ¿Y tú decides que es el mejor momento para dejarlo con tu novio?

Aaron no me respondió. Dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, dejándome hablar tanto como quisiera. Y yo estaba embalado.

\- Si te crees que ese beso de mierda significó algo es que estás flipando, ¿vale? Estábamos bien... ¿Por qué haces esto? Has dejado a tu novio para nada, joder.

\- Daryl, cálmate- me pidió-. He dejado a Eric porque quería hacerlo. Y no, no tiene nada que ver directamente contigo. ¿Y por qué ahora? No lo sé, la verdad. Ya sé que tú no me has prometido nada, y no te estoy pidiendo nada, pero me has enseñado cosas.

\- ¡Yo no te he enseñado nada! Menuda cagada, joder.

\- Me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorado, y de que puedo sentir otras cosas con otras personas.

\- ¡Pues yo no sentí una mierda!- No podía más- ¿Me oyes bien? ¡No sentí nada!

\- Y si no sentiste nada ni me has prometido nada, ¿por qué te importa tanto?- Me peguntó él, levantando la voz por fin.

Y por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta no sabía qué decir. Genial, cinco minutos y ya había conseguido callarme la boca. Me sentí como si encogiera delante de Aaron, como si de repente midiera veinte centímetros. Literalmente no sabía qué contestar a eso porque ni yo sabía la respuesta. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? ¿Porque mientras Aaron siguiera con Eric yo no tendría por qué plantearme las cosas?

Ni siquiera había tenido los cojones para responderme a mí mismo la pregunta de por qué le había besado en el supermercado. ¿Porque se me cruzaron los cables? Eso no era una respuesta válida y, en mi interior, yo lo sabía. No era la jodida verdad, pero era lo más fácil para decirme a mí mismo. Mucho más bonita y aceptable que el verdadero motivo, ese que no me atrevía ni a pensar. Porque dolía. Mucho.

Dolía porque sólo pensar en ello volvían a mi memoria golpes, insultos, decepción, vergüenza y una interminable lista de cosas. Y volvía a sentirme como un adolescente de quince años que se dice a si mismo que lo que quiere está mal, que no es de hombres, que no es de machos, que es una asquerosidad y que le jodería la vida. El que siempre apartaba la vista y evitaba los pensamientos "malos". Ese adolescente luchaba ahora por salir y vivir lo que yo siempre le había prohibido, y estar ahí delante de Aaron, me hacía el trabajo más difícil que nunca.

Él seguía ahí de pie, cruzado de brazos y esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Lo que no sabía era que dentro de mío había un infierno en ese momento. Casi podía sentir las llamas quemándome el estómago y por un momento sentí náuseas.

\- Tienes razón- le dije-. No me importa una mierda.

\- Sí que te importa. Si no, no estarías aquí gritándome y pidiéndome explicaciones.

Apreté los puños y me cansé, se me acabó del todo la paciencia. No pensaba quedarme ahí a dejar que Aaron me diera lecciones morales de las suyas. Ni hablar. Me iba a largar de ahí cagando leches y que se quedara él con sus tonterías, solo y soltero. A mí me daba lo mismo. Empecé a andar y, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, él habló a mi espalda:

\- Sí que sentiste algo, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Cállate!- Me giré a gritarle a la cara, olvidando las ganas que tenía de salir de ahí.

\- Y por eso estás tan enfadado, porque sentiste y no quieres.

\- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que yo siento! ¿Me oyes?

Aunque grité esa última frase, Aaron no parecía molesto. Es más, parecía casi sonreír. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me había acercado a él para gritarle, hasta que vi que no le costó nada acercar su cara a la mía y besarme. A traición. Rápido y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Pero fue un beso muy distinto del que yo le di en el supermercado. Aaron sabía lo que quería y lo que iba a provocar en mí. Me estaba retando y le estaba funcionando, porque cuanto más se movía su boca contra la mía más perdido me sentía. Sus manos agarraron mi camisa y tiraron de mí, acercándome a él. Entonces sí me sentí ese adolescente de quince años que luchaba contra sí mismo, inexperto y torpe, pero gritando por salir. Y cuando ya me había rendido Aaron se separó de mí.

\- ¿Nada?- Me preguntó a centímetros de mi cara.

Le miré a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado en su casa y pude ver cómo algo se encendía en ellos. Quise contestarle algo que me hiciera ser el ganador pero, como no soy una persona de muchas palabras, mi única respuesta fue volver a besarle. Porque, joder, claro que había sentido algo, pero antes prefería morirme que reconocerlo. Agarré su cara con las manos y le besé con todas las ganas que, sin ser consciente, había estado guardando. ¿Ya qué más me daba? Si lo hacía, iba a hacerlo bien.

Aaron mordió mi labio y fue como el detonante. Todos los nervios de mi cuerpo parecieron despertarse y ya sólo pude pensar en una cosa. No sé cuánto rato estuvimos besándonos pero el tiempo no parecía pasar de forma normal. Sus manos se movían por mi cuerpo, por mi espalda, mis brazos y mi pecho. Yo no era capaz de dejarme llevar y hacer lo mismo, no sabría por dónde empezar, así que me dediqué a disfrutar de todas las sensaciones. Dejé a Aaron hacer sin oponer ninguna resistencia porque, para qué negarlo, me estaba gustando más de lo que había imaginado. Dejó de besarme para atacar mi cuello a la vez que sus manos agarraban mi culo y me apretaban contra él. Joder, sentí todo su cuerpo pegado al mío y supe que no podía estarme ahí de brazos cruzados. Quería hacer tantas cosas a la vez que no era capaz de pensar. Quería arrancarle la ropa y ver qué había debajo de su camisa de cuadros y esos pantalones enormes y a la vez quería huir corriendo de ahí y no tener nada que ver con eso.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba contra una mesa con Aaron pegado a mí. Volvió a besarme como si fuera a devorarme y yo empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Yo estaba ya tan cachondo que lo único que me importaba era desnudarlo, nada más. Me dio tiempo a desabrochar tres botones antes de que Aaron abriera la boca:

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Shhhht...- le pedí que se callara e intenté besarle, pero no me dejó.

\- Daryl... - no iba a parar.

\- Que sí.

Y para ese entonces todos los botones de su camisa estaban fuera de los ojales y pude seguir a lo mío. Lo mismo pasó con la camiseta que llevaba debajo, que desapareció en cuanto pude tirar de ella para arriba. Yo me sentía embalado ya y notar su paquete contra mi cuerpo tampoco estaba ayudándome en nada. Por un momento me sentí mal porque me gustara tanto tener a un tío sin camiseta delante de mí, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Aaron estaba mucho más en forma de lo que parecía con la ropa puesta, tenía buenos hombros y los brazos fuertes, pero no pude mirar mucho porque volvió a pegarse a mí.

Me sentía como un pantano al que le han abierto las compuertas de golpe y ahora el agua no dejaba de salir. Había estado negándome a ello tanto tiempo que ahora nada iba a pararme. Cuando Aaron me preguntó, susurrándome al oído, que si prefería subir a su dormitorio, mi cerebro no fue capaz de pensar en nada más que en un enorme sí. Preferí no plantearme demasiado lo que estaba haciendo y bloqueé los pensamientos negativos que tenía tanto como pude.

Las escaleras se me hicieron eternas a pesar de subirlas a toda prisa. Nada más llegar a la habitación Aaron se pegó a mí y empezó a quitarme la ropa, dejando claro que los dos teníamos más o menos las mismas ganas. Me empujó a la cama y se tiró encima de mí, volviendo a besarme como si le fuera la vida. Cada cosa que me hacía era jodidamente buena y yo intentaba estar a la altura, pero claramente estaba nervioso. Debí parecerle un pardillo total.

\- Vamos a hacer un trato- me dijo entonces, mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo-. Voy a hacerte todo lo que yo quiera, y tú vas a hacerme a mí lo mismo, lo que te apetezca. ¿De acuerdo?

Sentí mucha vergüenza de golpe, como si el oír esas cosas en voz alta las hiciera más reales que simplemente haciéndolas. Le aparté la mirada y asentí, sabiendo que la cosa se ponía seria en ese momento. Sabiendo que iba a follarme a otro tío.

Pero todo volvió a importarme una mierda cuando Aaron metió una mano dentro de mis calzoncillos. A partir de ahí las cosas empezaron a ir muy despacio o muy deprisa, volviéndome loco a cada nuevo movimiento. Estaba quedando claro que yo no tenía ni idea y de que Aaron sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Mientras su mano se movía arriba y abajo en mis calzoncillos clavó los dientes en uno de mis pezones. No pude aguantarme un gemido y eso pareció gustarle, porque siguió besando y mordiendo todo mi pecho, bajando por mi cuerpo. Sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación, pero la realidad superó a mi imaginación cuando Aaron bajó mis calzoncillos y empezó a chupármela.

Miré al techo todo el rato, porque no tenía narices a mirar para abajo y encontrarme con él. Me podía la vergüenza una vez más. Pero podía notar la lengua de Aaron contra mi piel, sus labios y sus manos haciendo maravillas. Me di cuenta de que, si la cosa seguía así, iba a correrme enseguida, demostrando, una vez más, que era un jodido inexperto. Y no me daba la gana, así que tiré de él hacia arriba y volví a besarle. Ahora era mi turno de hacer lo que me apeteciera.

Lo empujé hacia un lado para que se tumbara y poder ponerme yo encima. Desabroché su pantalón y me espabilé para deshacerme del resto de su ropa. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y puse ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo caliente y suave debajo de mí y empecé a frotarme contra él.

Me sorprendió un poco lo diferente que me parecía Aaron en ese momento con el que veía normalmente, tan calmado y racional. Ahora estaba siendo apasionado y decidido, nada que ver con el tontaina que se estresaba por dos caminantes. Joder, menudo cambio. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta mi falta de experiencia, o dominaba él la situación o estábamos apañados.

Y eso hizo. Dejó de besarme y metió uno de sus dedos índice dentro de mi boca, obligándome a chuparlo. Y eso me puso más cachondo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes. Mirándome a los ojos Aaron llevó la mano hasta mi culo y metió el dedo lentamente en mí. Yo agarré fuerte la almohada con las dos manos y cerré los ojos. La sensación no era la mejor del mundo pero tampoco era desagradable, aunque despertó mucha curiosidad en mí. De golpe tenía prisa por sentirlo todo. Besé a Aaron mientras el dedo seguía entrando, más adentro, y de golpe empezaba a salir, pero para volver a entrar. Dentro y fuera, y yo tenía la polla más dura que nunca en mi vida.

Sacó el dedo de mí y automáticamente lo eché de menos. Era como si estuviera metiéndome una droga y necesitara cada vez más para sentir lo mismo. Necesitaba más. Y entonces fue él quien chupó su dedo, esta vez el corazón. Sabía lo que eso significaba y, joder, lo estaba deseando. Pero volvía a sentir que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía estarme ahí mientras él lo hacía todo. Así que me atreví a hacer algo que llevaba rato pensando y agarré su pene. Y, al ritmo de sus dedos entrando en mi culo, empecé a mover mi mano arriba y abajo. Un pequeño paso que era un mundo para mí. Escuché a Aaron gemir por primera vez y me sentí ganador, porque al menos había sido capaz de provocar eso.

Yo tenía cada vez más calor y me costaba más respirar. Sentí un vuelto en el estómago cuando Aaron dijo mi nombre entre gemidos. Nunca pensé que esa tontería iba a volverme tan loco. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ese hombre en ese momento. Quería ser suyo, pero no de la forma romántica, si no de la física. Él dejó que fuera a mi ritmo, sentado sobre él y controlando la situación. Sentí cosas nuevas y sorprendentes, porque no dolió ni fue incómodo. Fue entre besos y suspiros y, cuando cogí el ritmo, fue jodidamente genial.

Después de literalmente años viviendo por ahí, en el bosque o donde fuera, sin apenas intimidad y siempre corriendo de un lado a otro, eso era como si de repente me pusieran delante una langosta con salsa para mojar. Ahí fuera desahogarse uno mismo era jodido y, cuando pasaba, no podía compararse a eso ni de broma.

Yo subía y bajaba encima de Aaron, apoyado a ambos lados de su cabeza en la cama, mientras él me masturbaba más o menos al mismo ritmo. Para mi vergüenza, pasados unos minutos sentí que iba a correrme. Yo no le dije que parara y él no paró. Y pasó, me corrí encima de él, intentando callarme los gemidos que sabía que se me escapaban de todas maneras. Dejé de moverme porque el orgasmo me había partido por la mitad. Lo sentí en cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que los orgasmos eran tan brutales cuando tenías una polla metida en el culo?

Caí a un lado de Aaron, tirándome en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque, literalmente, no me atrevía a abrirlos. Sólo quería descansar un momento y calmar mi respiración. Acababa de hacer algo que pensaba que no haría en mi vida. Algo que si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a hacer le hubiera partido la cara. Y sólo podía decir que la experiencia había sido buena, muy buena. Aaron se abrazó a mí y me besó y yo me dejé hacer sin participar. No sabía si él se habría corrido o no, porque no me había preocupado en absoluto. La situación había sido demasiado para mí.

Tampoco me siento orgulloso de decir que, al poco rato, Aaron se fue al baño y yo busqué mi ropa y salí corriendo de allí, como un cobarde total.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeeno, pues esto ha sido todo... Tengo que decir que el capítulo se me fue de las manos un poco. Pensaba que fueran diez páginas de Word, como el primero, pero acabaron siendo trece porque me enrollo más que las persianas. Pero quería un lemmon bueno y bien explicado, y esto es lo que ha salido. Es la primera vez que escribo sexo gay en mi vida (espero que no se note mi falta de experiencia leyéndolo o escribiéndolo) y creo que es el más guarrote que he escrito nunca. Por eso es importante para mí que me déis vuestra opinión sincera al respecto (y del resto del capítulo también, please)  
**

 **Y bueno, aunque creo que esto puede estar de más, quiero decir que las opiniones de Daryl en este capítulo sobre los gays no son para nada las mías. Sólo he supuesto las cosas que él habría tenido que vivir y pensar, y se alejan muuucho de mis ideas. Más que nada porque no tengo opiniones prejuiciosas hacia los gays (o procuro no tenerlas) porque considero que cualquiera puede ser gay, tenga la personalidad que tenga o sea quien sea.**

 **Paso a responder reviews:**

 **NioneKanagaki: Sé que este capítulo te va a encantar jajajajaj Daryl es súper uke... Y yo también me muero de amor... cuando veo capítulos o vídeos donde salen se me queda una cara de tonta mirándolos...  
**

 **Aigo Snape: Espero que en esta ocasión también te parezca que he interpretado a Daryl fielmente, porque es importante para mí que Daryl suene como él. Debo reconocer que me ha sido mucho más difícil que con Aaron. Gracias por leerme y por comentarme  
**

 **Marumieta: Tú ya lo has leído pero, conociéndote, seguro que te pasas por aquí. Gracias por corregirme pequeños fallitos y por darme siempre tu opinión. Te quiero  
**

 **LSW8059: YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! Gracias por leerme y por escribirme. Espero estar expresando bien tus deseos de Daaron con este fic, porque también son los míos jajajaja**

 **lostinmybed: Aquí tienes más, y aun mejor y más fuerte! Gracias por leer y comentar  
**

 **Sukasve22 : Espero que este capítulo calme tu sed! Gracias por comentarme  
**

 **Gracias también a todos los que han favoriteado el fic, lo han puesto a seguir o simplemente lo han leído. No seais tímidos y comentadme, anda  
**

 **Besitos y nos vemos en el capítulo tres (si es que lo escribo, que no lo tengo muy claro). OS QUIERO!**


	3. La casa de Daryl

**No me odiéis pero este puede ser el capítulo final. Al menos va a serlo de momento. Primera porque no quiero meterme más aun en temas de sentimientos y segunda porque tengo otras ideas de fanfics y quiero llevarlas a cabo. ¡Así que disfrutadlo mucho!**

* * *

Entonces empezó nuestro juego. No inmediatamente, claro. La cosa llevó su tiempo. Pasaron días, más de una semana, donde yo evité el tema y sólo esperé. Porque podían pasar dos cosas: o que nunca más volviera a ocurrir o que volviéramos a saltar el uno sobre el otro. Y sinceramente, si pasaba lo segundo, yo prefería que fuera Daryl quién viniera a mí.

Y vino, aunque le costó. Pasaron días en los que nos vimos e hicimos como si no pasara nada entre nosotros. Yo por expectación y él, supongo, por no tener que afrontar lo que había ocurrido. Incluso salimos a fuera a tratar de reclutar gente, dedicándonos a eso y nada más, hablando cordialmente y sin tener la más mínima intimidad. Fue horrible, porque cada mirada y cada roce me devolvía por unos segundos a mi cama, días atrás, y me encendía al instante. Una tortura. Pero aguanté, porque vi que nuestra relación no había ido a peor. Sólo estaba ahí, suspendida, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Salimos hacia el norte, a comprobar unos grandes almacenes por si aún quedaba algo que nos sirviera dentro. Si por el camino encontrábamos a alguien, mejor que mejor. El viaje era de casi un día pero, como siempre, Daryl iba en su moto y yo solo en un coche. Hicimos una parada al encontrar una gasolinera, pero parecía saqueada hasta los cimientos. Al ir a subirnos a los vehículos para seguir la marcha Daryl pareció oír algo y me hizo una señal para que me callara. Cuando salíamos a explorar y temíamos encontrar a alguien, vivo o muerto, él se comunicaba conmigo básicamente por señas. Después de unas cuantas salidas ya podía entenderlas perfectamente, cosa de la cual me sentía un poco orgulloso. Al final iba a convertirme en un buen rastreador.

Daryl pareció relajarse cuando se dio cuenta de que eran sólo un par de caminantes. Así que acabamos con ellos y seguimos el camino. Tampoco tuvimos mucha suerte en los almacenes. Se había hecho un agujero en el tejado y había estado entrando agua de lluvia durante a saber cuánto tiempo. La mayoría de cosas que quedaban dentro estaban podridas por el agua pero pudimos salvar algo de ropa que no parecía demasiado dañada y algunas medicinas que estaban protegidas por botes de plástico. En un momento dado, ambos fuimos a coger el mismo bote para guardarlo y nuestras manos se tocaron. Fue sólo un segundo pero yo sentí un escalofrío. Nos miramos y yo le sonreí. Él apartó la mirada y se alejó, dejándome a mí la tarea de seleccionar los medicamentos.

Dejamos el coche y la moto apartados en el bosque y tuvimos un poco de charla intranscendental mientras cenábamos unas latas de judías que yo había cogido para la ocasión. Nada importante o que hiciera avanzar nuestra relación, pero me demostraba una vez más que entre nosotros todo parecía estar bien. Daryl parecía haberme cogido más confianza porque habló más que de costumbre, aunque yo no me atreví a hablar de nosotros y él no parecía tampoco dispuesto a ello. Dormimos un rato por turnos en la parte de atrás del coche mientras el otro hacía guardia y al salir el primer rayo de sol iniciamos el viaje de vuelta. Al llegar a Alejandría descargamos el coche y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Así los días pasaban, sin que la cosa fuera a mejor ni a peor. Nuestra relación estaba como en stand by, pero yo sabía, por las miradas que me echaba y su comportamiento, que la llama que habíamos encendido no se había apagado.

Daryl volvió a coger la costumbre de entrar en mi garaje como Pedro por su casa siempre que necesitaba ajustar su moto. Y, aunque yo sabía que podía aparecer en cualquier momento, me seguía asustando cuando me lo encontraba de sopetón. Un día cualquiera, creo que era miércoles, andaba yo en la cocina pelando patatas y Daryl apareció por la puerta de mi garaje. Me giré a mirarle y me saludó con la cabeza, y a mí se me escapó lo que debió ser una de mis sonrisas de idiota. Sin mediar palabra se metió en el baño, dejando la puerta abierta. Oí el agua correr. Inhalé aire profundo y, tomando la puerta abierta como una no negativa a hablar, le pregunté:

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

Y el silencio que siguió a mis palabras me cayó encima como una losa. Sí, yo soy de esos impacientes que, aunque quiere que sea el otro el que venga, hace invitaciones a cenar. Pero la respuesta tardó y pensé que el agua era una excusa válida para que no me hubiera oído. Entonces sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Eh...- dudé. La pregunta me había sorprendido- Puré de patata y hamburguesas de... bueno, no sé de qué son. De carne.

Asintió y volvió a meterse en el baño sin cerrar la puerta. Yo seguí pelando patatas, sonriendo como un imbécil, aunque ahora tuviera que preparar más cantidad. Me puse a pensar en lo realmente solo que me había sentido desde que Eric se había ido. Habían sido demasiados años viviendo con otra persona y me había acostumbrado a tener siempre a alguien con quien hablar. Que Daryl se quedara, aunque fuera sólo a cenar, quizás haría que me sintiera un poco más normal, más yo otra vez.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Daryl estaba contra mi espalda, pegado a mi cuerpo como un imán. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y su pelvis me clavó contra el mármol de la encimera. No sabía cómo había llegado Daryl hasta mí sin qué le oyera. ¿Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos? Solté el cuchillo y la patata que tenía en las manos y cerré los ojos. Por fin las cosas volvían a estar donde yo quería y estaba deseando ver por dónde iban. No traté de borrar mi sonrisa de triunfo, porque sabía que él no la podía ver.

Sus manos empezaron a subir por mi torso, acariciándome por encima de la camisa mientras sus caderas se movían contra mí. Notaba su aliento en la nuca mientras yo empezaba a volverme loco.

\- Quiero follarte- susurró contra mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Nada de lo que me hubiera podido decir en ese momento me habría sorprendido más. Aunque las cosas con Daryl eran así: de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos. Para todo. Cambiaba de opinión radicalmente sobre las cosas, y parecía que en cuestiones de sexo iba a ser igual. Pero la cuestión es que, según sus palabras textuales, quería follarme. Bien, estaba deseando descubrir qué pensaba hacerme. Yo no había dejado de pensar en él todos esos días y esperaba que él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Deseé que hubiera pasado el rato pensando en mí e imaginando todo lo que le gustaría hacer conmigo. La simple idea me puso mucho más que tenerlo frotándose contra mí.

¿Cómo podía yo oponerme a tal declaración de intenciones? Era justo lo que había estado esperando así que le dejé hacer sin protestar. Fue muy diferente a la primera vez, donde yo me vi obligado a tomar la voz cantante. No le culpé, él estaba asimilando demasiadas cosas a la vez y yo sólo intentaba que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible. Pero esa vez parecía que los nervios de Daryl ya no estaban tan presentes y fue más decidido y dominante.

Sus labios bailaban por mi cuello y mis clavículas mientras sus manos desabrochaban torpemente mi camisa. No me dejó darme la vuelta para estar cara a cara con él, simplemente me agarró de la barbilla y me giró la cara hacia un lado para poder besarme mientras su pelvis seguía empujándome contra la cocina. Me besó como si tuviera que compensar todos los días en los que no lo había hecho y yo sólo podía apoyarme en el frío mármol y disfrutar, expectante. Me desnudó e hizo conmigo todo lo que le apeteció, como le pedí que hiciera días atrás.

Fue apasionado y atento pero, a pesar de eso, no me miró a los ojos ni un segundo ni articuló palabra. No me quejé ni intenté imponer nada porque quería dejar a Daryl su espacio para experimentar las cosas por él mismo. Pero mientras tenía los codos clavados en el mármol de la cocina con él detrás de mí, me di cuenta que sin duda había estado fantaseando con nosotros tanto como yo.

\- No voy a quedarme a cenar- me dijo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y, por fin, me miraba-. Ya no tengo hambre.

Y desapareció. Salió de mi casa como si me hubiera robado algo y tuviera que alejarse rápidamente de la escena del crimen. Yo sonreía porque me daba igual. Sólo me importaba que hubiera vuelto a ocurrir y, seguramente, volvería a pasar más veces. No me equivocaba.

Así empezó el juego en el que Daryl venía a mí, aprovechando que la oscuridad de la noche lo protegía, y dábamos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión de puertas para adentro, en secreto, como si tuviéramos quince años. Yo realmente disfrutaba el estar con él. A veces se quedaba a cenar. Otras tomábamos una cerveza en mi patio de atrás. Incluso en icasiones sólo venía a follar, como a él le gustaba llamarlo. Era divertido y excitante y, el preocuparme de si iba a venir o no esa noche, me hacía sentirme un poco más en el mundo real y no en medio del maldito fin del mundo. Cada uno de nuestros encuentros era mejor que el anterior, había cada vez más confianza y menos vergüenza. Y estaba empezando a ver un Daryl que realmente me gustaba.

La única cosa que no cambió fue que él se iba siempre justo después, como si al no quedarse el hecho significara menos. No lo entendía aunque no me atrevía a reprochárselo. Pero tenía mis métodos para intentar que se quedara.

Una noche cualquiera Daryl llamó a mi puerta y le abrí sin siquiera mirar quién era. Nadie más picaba a mi puerta a las once de la noche con esa prisa. Empezaba a hacer calor fuera, pero él jamás se separaba de su chaleco de cuero. Me pregunté cuánto haría que no lo lavaba, pero enseguida deseché la pregunta porque, en realidad, no quería saberlo.

\- ¿Quieres una copa de vino?- Le pregunté alzando la que yo tenía en la mano mientras entraba.

Asintió y fui a la cocina a por otra copa y luego hacia la mesita junto al sofá, donde me esperaba el resto de la botella de vino. Llené la copa hasta la mitad y me senté.

\- ¿Qué hacías?- Me preguntó cogiéndome la copa e imitándome.

\- Estaba leyendo. No hay mucho que hacer desde que no hay televisión ni internet- dije señalando el libro que descansaba en el reposabrazos del sofá-. Pero ahora que estás aquí, se me ocurren otras cosas para hacer.

Daryl se rió, como burlándose de mi comentario. Pero las probabilidades de que viniera a eso eran altas. Me encantaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios porque él siempre parecía reaccionar muy tímidamente a ellos, y yo cada vez me sentía más cómodo haciéndolos. Bebió un sorbo de vino y yo esperé a que siguiera hablando, pero Daryl no era la persona que mejor seguía las conversaciones.

Aún y así conseguí sacarle temas de los que hablar y acabó explicándome que Rick y él ya estaban pensando en hacia dónde nos dirigiríamos en nuestra próxima salida. Daryl me habló de ello con ganas, explicándome todo lo que habían pensado. Se notaba que se sentía como un animal enjaulado en Alejandría deseando salir a correr por el bosque. No le culpé, esta comunidad tenía cosas muy buenas pero no estaba hecha para todo el mundo. Al fin y al cabo la habitaba gente, mucha de la cual no sabía, ni quería saber, cómo era vivir fuera de esos muros y no entendían muchos de los comportamientos del grupo de Rick. Yo sabía, por experiencia un poco, que ellos serían siempre considerados "extranjeros" por algunos habitantes del pueblo.

Fuimos bebiendo vino y, cuando la botella se acabó, fui a la bodega a por otra. Hacía días que no me sentía tan a gusto, bebiendo relajadamente en el sofá con Daryl al lado, cada vez más acomodado entre los cojines. A ratos parecía olvidársenos que ahí fuera el mundo que conocíamos había acabado y ahora teníamos que pelear cada día para sobrevivir. La bebida empezó a hacer efecto y yo sentía calor en las mejillas, ganas de reír y la lengua muy suelta. Le hablé de mi infancia, de cómo me gustaban los chicos ya a los doce años y de cómo pasé mi adolescencia saliendo con chicos mayores mientras mis compañeros de clase se dedicaban a hacerme la vida imposible. Él me contó, fruto seguramente también del vino, cosas de su hermano, de su infancia y de su vida. De vez en cuando paraba, como si hubiera episodios que no quisiera contar, y seguía con otra cosa. Su narración era desordenada y caótica, pero yo podría haberme pasado la noche entera escuchándole hablar de su vida.

\- Odiaba a mi madre- siguió contándome-. Era una borracha de mierda que no movía un dedo para pararle los pies a mi padre- volvió a hacer una pausa de las suyas e intervine.

\- No suena como el modelo de madre ideal, desde luego.

\- Solía mandar a mi hermano a la tienda a por alcohol o tabaco cuando se le acababa, hasta que Merle fue lo bastante mayor como para causarle problemas. Entonces empezó a mandarme a mí. En la tienda nos lo vendían porque sabían quién éramos. Yo lo odiaba. Era un jodido niño.

No sabía qué decirle porque era la primera vez que Daryl me contaba esa clase de cosas, así que le dejé seguir hablando mientras miraba a la nada. Supe que estaba recordando cosas dolorosas para él, pero quizás le iba bien sacarlo. Como estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro puse una mano sobre su muslo y apreté, para que supiera que estaba ahí. Ni se inmutó.

\- Lo único que sabía hacer era fumar y pegarnos cuando hacíamos algo mal, que era muy a menudo- siguió-. ¡Ah, y tortitas! Era una madre de mierda pero nunca he probado unas tortitas como las que hacía ella.

\- Se me da muy bien hacer tortitas.

Daryl me miró levantando una ceja. Me ofendió que dudara así de mí, sin siquiera comprobarlo, así que le di un golpe en el brazo, haciéndome el molesto.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- No creo que sean como las de mi madre.

\- ¡Compruébalo!- Le dije, sonriendo- Tengo mermelada en la nevera y todo. Si quieres mañana te las puedo hacer para desayunar.

Y ya estaba: acababa de soltar la bomba directamente sobre él. Pero es que las palabras ya me quemaban en la garganta. Necesitaba hacerle saber que quería que se quedara, y la oportunidad había sido de oro. Esperé, pues mis palabras se habían quedado flotando en el aire entre nosotros, como parando el tiempo. Daryl me había apartado la mirada y ahora tenía la vista fija en la pared de delante. Yo le miré, esperando ver alguna reacción en su cara, pero estaba totalmente inexpresivo. Los segundos se me hacían minutos y temí que se levantara y se fuera, dejándome ahí con mi arrepentimiento. Iba a decir algo para cambiar de tema pero entonces Daryl se volvió a mirarme.

Me besó sin mediar palabra y, por un momento, me sentí realmente confuso. ¿Eso significaba un sí? ¿O era un 'cállate'? No lo supe en ese momento pero le devolví el beso, intentando concentrarme y no pensar. Daryl era un alma libre y yo sabía que nada ni nadie iban a poder domesticarlo. Aun y así, estaba tirando de la cuerda, rezando por no romperla. Besó mi cuello con ansia. Estaba como acelerado y no podía seguirle los pasos, así que le dejé hacer.

Sus manos bajaron por mi pecho hasta la hebilla de mi cinturón, mientras besaba mi cuello y mis clavículas. Sus manos rozaban mi bragueta mientras se centraba en desabrochar el botón de mis vaqueros y yo empecé a excitarme muchísimo. Daryl estaba siendo rápido y directo, y por primera vez no parecía vacilar en sus movimientos. Volvió a besarme en los labios mientras bajaba la cremallera de mis pantalones. Me moría por la anticipación. Estaba deseando que metiera una mano en mi ropa interior y me tocara y, cuando lo hizo, tuve que cerrar los ojos de la excitación. Su puño se cerró firmemente en torno a mí y empezó su baile arriba y abajo mientras atrapaba mi lengua entre sus labios.

Entonces Daryl hizo algo que nunca había hecho hasta ese día. Se separó un poco de mí y se acomodó en el suelo de rodillas entre mis piernas. Yo abrí los ojos porque por nada del mundo quería perderme ese momento. Dudó un segundo mientras su mano seguía apretándome y moviéndose. Pensé que tal vez volvería a echarse atrás, que no iba a hacerlo, pero entonces su boca se acercó a mí y, lentamente, acompañó el ritmo de su mano. Fue lento al principio, mientras él iba descubriendo sensaciones y yo disfrutaba del momento. Cuando su lengua tocó mi piel se me escapó un gemido que hizo que acelerase un poco. Puse una mano sobre su cabeza, apoyándome en él y reprimiendo las ganas de apretar y mover mis caderas contra su boca. Pero no iba a hacerlo, quería alargar ese momento lo máximo posible.

Daryl parecía ir cogiendo confianza porque sus movimientos eran mucho más rítmicos. Su lengua se movía contra mi piel mientras sus labios subían y bajaban y yo estaba ya totalmente entregado. Pero por alguna razón, enseguida necesité más.

\- Más fuerte- le pedí entre mi respiración agitada.

Tras unos segundos de duda, empezó a acelerar el ritmo y a endurecer sus movimientos. Era torpe, aunque estaba poniendo todo su empeño en darme placer. Con la mano con la que le sujetaba la nuca lo guié un poco en sus movimientos y enseguida cogió el ritmo que le marqué. Empezó a ser el movimiento perfecto y noté que el final estaba cerca si la cosa seguía así. No quería que todo acabara ya e intenté apartar mis caderas para que parase.

\- Daryl… voy a…

Pero siguió y yo no pude contenerme mucho más. Llegué al orgasmo entre gemidos mientras aun estaba en su boca. Había tratado de evitarlo pero él lo había querido así. Cerré los ojos mientras los últimos restos de placer me invadían. Pero, mientras yo aun necesitaba unos momentos para calmarme, Daryl se separó de mí. Volvió a besarme en los labios, así que enredé mis dedos en su pelo y lo apreté contra mí. El momento me pareció mágico.

\- Ha sido genial- le susurré cuando se separó de mí.

\- No voy a quedarme a dormir- me respondió con total sequedad, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Adiós magia.

\- ¿Qué?- Alcancé a preguntar mientras lo veía caminar hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Yo tenía los pantalones bajados y no estaba en condiciones de ponerme a seguirlo para pedirle una explicación. Abroché mi bragueta mientras procesaba toda la información en mi cabeza. Pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión y me quedé de pie mirando la puerta, y preguntándome porque Daryl siempre se empeñaba en hacerlo todo más difícil. Me despedí de él mentalmente y empecé a asumir las cosas tal y como eran. Ni siquiera se había quedado para que yo pudiera devolverle nada, apenas ni me había mirado. Intenté evitarlo pero empecé a sentirme realmente solo.

A la mañana siguiente no hice tortitas. Me desperté pronto y comí algo de cecina con un trozo de pan que ya estaba algo seco. Después de la mala noche que había pasado la comida me costaba de tragar, pero la hice pasar con unos sorbos de té. Había estado dando vueltas en la cama hasta las tantas, intentando dar con cuál había sido mi error, sin éxito. Después de un par de horas de ir mirando el reloj sin que pareciera avanzar el tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que la culpa no era mía. Era normal que yo quisiera todo con él, una relación. Era lo que yo quería y estaba en todo mi derecho a expresarlo. Otro tema era que él quisiera lo mismo, en cual caso iba a tener paciencia y esperar. El camino entre la absoluta negación y la relación de pareja por el que estaba atravesando Daryl quizás era un tramo bonito de recorrer con él.

Al terminarme la taza de té veía las cosas de forma diferente así que decidí ir hasta la despensa a por algo para cocinar más tarde. No iba a dejar que mi ánimo decayera y, por supuesto, no pensaba tenerle en cuenta lo de la noche anterior a Daryl. Entré en la despensa saludando a Olivia animadamente, pero no fue ella la que me devolvió el saludo.

\- Hola- me contestó Eric, con una expresión entre la sorpresa y el dolor.

\- Oh, perdón. Pensé que Olivia estaba…

\- Sí, sí- me apartó la mirada y siguió colocando latas en una estantería-. Había que organizar un poco esto y me pidió ayuda. Y como yo ya no salgo a reclutar pues algo tengo que hacer.

Y se hizo el silencio, uno muy incómodo. El más incómodo que recuerdo haber vivido. Fue tenso y se me hizo eterno. No había vuelto a hablar con Eric desde aquella tarde en la que le dejé y él decidió coger sus cosas e irse. Él no había vuelto a intentar hablar conmigo así que yo se lo había respetado. Aunque en realidad seguía preocupándome por como estuviera. Era imposible dejar de quererle de la noche a la mañana y, para que mentir, al verle había sentido un vuelco en el estómago. Aunque ya no estaba enamorado de Eric era imposible borrar de un plumazo tantos años de vida en común.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pie?- Le pregunté con sincera preocupación.

\- Bien- me mintió. Podía ver claramente que aun llevaba una venda.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Mira, Aaron- dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me encaró-, no tienes que venir aquí a fingir que te importo un pimiento, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Eric, yo no estoy…

\- Ya somos mayorcitos- me interrumpió acercándose a mí y apuntándome con el dedo-. Así que no necesito que vengas aquí a hacerte el preocupado.

Mi mente funcionaba a toda prisa para buscar una respuesta que no sonara dura ni falsa, pero me estaba siendo difícil. Empecé a sentirme muy culpable por ser feliz e imaginar un futuro con otra persona mientras él, evidentemente, aún trataba de superarlo. No era justo pero era lo que había, así que no juzgaba a Eric por estar enfadado y odiarme. Realmente tenía sus motivos para estar dolido y para creer que no me importaba lo más mínimo. Me importaba, pero ahora había cosas que me importaban más. Así que no pude responderle.

Alguien entró detrás de mí, salvándome la vida sin saberlo. Me volví y vi que Olivia entraba cargando más latas entre sus brazos. Me saludó con no demasiado entusiasmo y Eric volvió a dedicarse a lo suyo. Me sentí un poco idiota ahí de pie después de lo que había pasado hasta que Olivia me preguntó qué necesitaba.

Mientras llenaba una bolsa con varias cosas Rosita entró también en la despensa. Parecía muy cansada y tenía pinta de haber estado llorando. Me saludó y enseguida me apartó la mirada y pidió sus víveres. Por eso, cuando hube acabado de llenar mi bolsa, la esperé en la calle. Ella salió al cabo de unos minutos y se me quedó mirando. Parecía debatirse entre hablar conmigo o pasar de mí e irse a casa. Decidí hablar yo:

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿A ti qué te parece?- Me contestó mientras echaba a andar hacia su casa. La imité.

\- No tienes buena cara, así que si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Rosita siguió caminando pero no me contestó inmediatamente. Por un momento temí que siguiera andando y me ignorara, pero entonces paró en seco y me miró.

\- Sigo intentando entender lo que ha pasado, ¿sabes? Intento entender por qué seguía conmigo si no me quería. ¿Sólo esperaba hasta que ha encontrado a otra mejor?- no sabía qué responderle así que la dejé seguir desahogándose- Estoy fatal, y no sólo porque me hayan dejado. Me siento una idiota por habérselo dado todo a un hombre que sólo pasaba el rato conmigo.

\- Bueno, puede no haber sido siempre así. ¿Preferirías que te hubiera dejado antes?

\- Sí, claro. Si ya no me quería podría haber hablado conmigo antes y no me hubiera hecho sentir menos que nadie. ¿Crees que Eric hubiera querido que siguieras con él hasta que encontraras a otra persona?

\- No es exactamente el mismo caso, Rosita- sin querer le aparté la mirada, algo avergonzado-. Eric y yo llevábamos años juntos, pero ese no es el caso. A veces llega otra persona a tu vida que te hace plantearte si lo que sientes es amor y lo deja todo del revés. Y entonces es cuando te das cuenta de que lo que tienes no es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

\- Nada. Que no creo que Abraham estuviera contigo por estar. Creo que de verdad te quería y debe estar mal también.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí- le respondí sinceramente-. Yo me siento mal a menudo por haberle hecho esto a Eric, a pesar de que creo que es lo mejor. Yo también estoy mal.

\- Pues no lo parece. Pareces feliz.

Sus palabras me cayeron con un cubo de agua fría. Ya me sentía suficientemente mal yo solo, pero no podía evitar ser feliz. Sin pronunciar ni una palabra más empecé a andar hacia mi casa, dejando a Rosita ahí en medio parada. Ella no era nadie para juzgarme y yo no iba a dejar a nadie hacerlo. Me merecía luchar por ser feliz al igual que Abraham, y los demás iban a tener que entenderlo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba bastante enfadado. No con Rosita en particular, si no con la idea de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. El mundo se estaba yendo al carajo y quizás me moría mañana, y no pensaba ir dejando las cosas para otro día. Quería estar con Daryl y me daba igual si tenía que adaptarme o esperar. Era lo que quería y punto. Nadie iba a hacerme sentir mal, ni Eric, ni Rosita, ni Daryl ni yo mismo. Comí cualquier cosa y pasé el resto del día haciendo mis cosas, limpiando un poco la casa y arreglando el jardín mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Daryl no iba a venir esa noche y yo necesitaba hablar con él. Así que no me quedaba otra que saltarme nuestras reglas no escritas e ir yo hasta su casa. Caminé deprisa por la calle. No porque tuviera nada que esconder, si no porque estaba nervioso y ansioso y necesitaba soltarlo todo. Al llegar a su casa subí los tres escalones que me separaban de su puerta y llamé dos veces con los nudillos. Nadie contestó así que volví a picar, esta vez más fuerte. Miré hacia la casa y parecía estar toda a oscuras así que quizás no estaba allí. Me dio igual, porque pensaba volver después. Así que eché a andar hacia mi casa de nuevo pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera doblar la esquina Daryl apareció caminando entre las sombras de la noche.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó mientras seguía caminando hasta su casa.

\- Necesito hablar contigo- le respondí. Él ni siquiera se paró a mirarme-. Por eso he venido yo esta vez.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa simplemente la empujó para abrirla y se quedó ahí parado mirándome, como esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir así sin más.

\- ¿Quieres que hablemos en la calle o me vas a invitar a entrar?

Resopló y entró en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta en una clara invitación a pasar. Así que le seguí y él encendió la luz. De las tres bombillas que la lámpara del salón necesitaba sólo estaba puesta una, lo que otorgaba a la sala de un aspecto un poco lúgubre. Si a eso le sumas que había pocos muebles y mucho desorden, la primera impresión de la casa no estaba siendo muy buena.

Daryl se dejó caer en el sofá que había en el centro y se quitó las botas.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir.

\- Siento lo de anoche- le espeté sin más. Era cierto-. Siento haberte presionado, yo…no quiero forzarte a nada.

\- No vas a obligarme a hacer nada que no quiera, créeme- me contestó mirándome por fin a la cara mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo.

Me senté en un sillón para poder mirarle mientras hablábamos y noté que no estaba muy cómodo con la situación. Pero, siendo sinceros, Daryl nunca estaba del todo cómodo con nada.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero pedirte disculpas de todos modos. Sé cómo te sientes aquí dentro y no lo he tenido en cuenta.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó mirándome entre el flequillo y echándose para adelante, como encarándome- ¿Sabes cómo me siento?

\- Sí.

\- No. No tienes ni idea.

Daryl me desesperaba a veces con sus misterios, aunque nunca fuera a manifestarlo. Nadie nunca sabía nada sobre él, porque lo que había en su cabeza era siempre una incógnita para todos. No es sencillo tener que estar siempre escarbando y picando para sacarle la más mínima cosa. Pero accedí a entrar en su juego:

\- Pues explícamelo.

\- No quiero ser una de los vuestros- me contestó, apartándome la mirada-. No quiero sentirme parte de Alejandría.

\- Desde luego no te has integrado nada…

\- Esta gente- hizo una pausa para llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca-, no son como nosotros. No tienen ni idea de nada.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. No te gusta la gente de Alejandría porque no entienden por lo que Rick y vosotros habéis pasado- ya me sabía la historia-. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

No contestó inmediatamente y volvió a acercarse el tabaco a los labios. Parecía dudar la respuesta y le dejé margen para pensar en ello. Si había una respuesta lógica a todo ese asunto necesitaba saberla. Me quedé mirándole hasta que, justo después de exhalar humo por la boca, habló:

\- Algunas de estas personas ya estaban aquí de antes, ¿no? Tú me lo dijiste- empezó. Yo asentí-. Viven en sus casas, hacen la compra y friegan sus platos. Y por la noche, comen sus cenas bien cocinadas y se meten a dormir en sus camas mullidas. Viven cómodos, joder, y ni se imaginan la cantidad de mierda que hay ahí fuera. Yo no quiero ser así.

\- ¿No quieres dormir en una cama mullida?- Le pregunté- Somos privilegiados.

\- Somos débiles. Si nos acomodamos jugando a las casitas estamos perdidos, Aaron. Esto puede parecer maravilloso pero se irá a la mierda tarde o temprano y tendremos que volver a dormir al raso, a comer latas frías y a pasarnos el día mirando en todas direcciones. ¿Y qué crees que va a pasar con toda esta gente?

\- No puedes culparnos por disfrutar de lo que tenemos mientras dura. ¿Crees que yo soy débil?- le pregunté mientras buscaba que me mirara. No contestó- Porque yo también he estado ahí fuera, luchando. Y cuando llegué aquí seguí saliendo y jugándome la vida. Y creo que sería capaz de sobrevivir si Alejandría cayese. Pero eso no quita que cuando llegue a mi casa abra una botella de vino, cene lasaña y disfrute de lo poco que me queda en esta vida.

\- No os culpo. Pero veo a Rick y la vida que se está montando, y lo veo relajándose y pensando de otra manera- admitió pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Carol está haciendo galletas y Abraham pensando en tener hijos. Es como si todos se hubieran vuelto totalmente locos.

Se me escapó una sonrisa que no quería que saliera. Pero Daryl estaba siendo, de nuevo, muy inocente. Su mente había asociado el dormir conmigo y relajarse como un signo de debilidad y acomodamiento que no le gustaba. Y, como siempre, él tenía que ser la resistencia, el diferente en todo el asunto. No sabía en ese momento cuánto habría sufrido Daryl ni cuánto amor habría recibido en la vida, pero estaba claro que lo necesitaba. Absurdamente, me pareció de lo más tierno.

\- Entonces, no quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa porque crees que si llevas una vida más normal vas a acabar volviéndote débil. ¿Lo he entendido?

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿El problema no soy yo?

\- No…- me respondió en casi un susurro. De golpe estrujar la colilla de su cigarro contra un plato sucio que había en la mesa era muy importante.

\- Pues no te quedes- dije, sonriendo de nuevo-. Me da igual. Si crees que va a ser para ir a peor, prefiero seguir así.

Daryl me miró por fin a la cara. En sus ojos pude ver que no acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Quizás se estaba sintiendo desnudo y expuesto porque, una vez más, yo le estaba haciendo hablar y sacar sus sentimientos. En ese momento me dio igual si él se sentía incómodo por mis preguntas pero yo me había quitado un peso de encima. Quizás también mi gusto por dramatizar me había llevado a exagerar un poco, pero me sentía mucho mejor al saber que todo eran tonterías suyas. Le devolví la mirada y, entonces, fue la primera vez que sentí esa punzada en el estómago a la que se le puede llamar enamoramiento. Sí, detrás de la atracción física y el cariño estaba creciendo otra cosa y, en ese momento, me permití a mí mismo pensarla en voz alta. Me estaba enamorando de Daryl Dixon, y de golpe todo se volvió real. Supe que sufriría, que necesitaría mucha paciencia y que debería adaptarme a muchas cosas. Pero la emoción por los nuevos sentimientos pudo más.

Me cambié de asiento para sentarme a su lado y él me siguió con la mirada. Seguimos mirándonos en silencio, porque ninguno necesitaba decir nada más. Daryl ya no parecía molesto y sentí que estábamos teniendo un momento de más intimidad de la que nunca habíamos tenido. Entonces le besé y, de golpe, fue mucho más que un simple beso.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo.**

 **Pensaba hacer el capítulo un poco más largo pero hasta yo me he sorprendido de a dónde ha ido a parar la cosa. Entonces he notado que ya no necesitaba seguir más y creo que el final está bien así.**

 **Por favor, dejadme reviews explicándome lo que pensáis, porque no quería meterme en temas de sentimientos pero Aaron me sale un dramático y necesitaba enamorarlo.. Soy tope mala con él xD**

 **Contesto reviews:**

 **Hachi06: Putencia, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Perdón por hacerte shipear esto y hacerte sufrir conmigo (porque nunca será canon). PEro te jodes. Déjame review, perra.**

 **Marumieta: En este capítulo el lemmon ha sido vago y raro, pero estoy orgullosa de esa mamada xD Dime lo que piensas con detalle, please~~ Te quiero, gracias por leerme ^^**

 **NioneKanagaki: Toma, aunque ya lo hayas leído previamente igual lo lees otra vez que nos conocemos jajajajaja Daryl tonto del culo ataca de nuevo en este capítulo...**

 **Sukasve22: Tu review me ha hecho muy feliz T_T El único motivo por el que escrivo (a parte de para sacar mi frikismo de mi cabeza) es para que la gente los disfrute. Y si lo haces ya soy feliz! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también y espero tu review! Gracias~~**

 **Gracias a todos los que leéis y no dejáis review, aunque agradecería mucho que me explicárais vuestra opinión y gracias también a todos los que hacen fav y follow! No haría esto sin vosotros.**

 **Os digo un adiós que quizas es un hasta luego~~**


End file.
